A Faint Hero
by TheSeeker1399
Summary: BLU Sniper and Spy are great friends, during the battlefield they look out for each other, even their teammates. But when Scout comes in shouting, one morning, that something is carved into his back the words seem meaningless and simple. Spy stays cautious as each of his teammates are closer to danger. Thanks to a RED Spy who thirsts for revenge.
1. Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

**Welp like any other person this is my First Fanfiction of Team Fortress 2. I just sort of recently figured them out and may I just say, I'm so glad that I did. I just hope you guys enjoy this first story of TF2. I've read lots of Fanfictions about them and came across lots of them with mostly Spy and Sniper. If you really like both of the characters then you might just really like this story. Suspense and everything. Okay STORY TIME!**

* * *

~{:Chapter 1-Let The Games Begin:}~  
**  
**

_"How are you suppose to see zhe good in people, if you are surrounded by sinners."_

If only Sniper knew what the Spook was talking about at the time. None of this mess would've happened, possibly both of the mercenaries would still be having their same routines as usual. Sniper couldn't stop blaming himself for the outcome, how could he see it though? It's not like the dude could see into the future, no, but he could have prevented it. This is what Sniper needed, he needed his strength, his motivation to kill once more.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

An ignorant sound came from his right, he outstretched his arm and hovered his hand over the button. He relaxed his hand applying pressure to the snooze button disarming the alarm. A groggy moan came from the Australian man as he stretched out his limbs to get a headstart. Yawning while rubbing his drowsy eyes he sat up from his so-called bed and began to do his morning routine.

All he had to do now was get his uniform on and meet the 8 other mercenaries at the base. He opened the, somewhat, rusted door to his camper the sunlight hit his eyes. Luckily he shut it out by lowering his hat more over his blue enchanting eyes. "Let's just get this over with." he sighed. Walking over to he base the aussi man couldn't wait till the battle was over and done with, as much as he hated to admit it. Killing every single day having the same outcome always made him feel like his life was on repeat. At least the man had something to look forward too, surprisingly he had a great friendship with the same man on his team, the BLU Spy. They set aside their differences in positions and focused more on personality, to come with the conclusion that they had A LOT in common then they really thought.

He made his way to the kitchen getting his usual cup of coffee. He stood by the coffee machine waiting for the brewer to finish. He leaned against the counter, supporting the rest of his weight, and crossed his arms looking down at the floor just waiting. As if like a dog, his ears perked up to the sound a man speaking.

"Good Morning Sniper." said a man in a calmly toned manner. He sat at the end of the table, looking at Sniper while drinking his hot tea.

"Mornin'."Sniper spoke out looking at the Frenchman

"What are you doing up so early in ze morning?" He lifted up his glass mug to his lips and raised an eyebrow at the sharpshooter

"Came to get some peace an' quiet before the whole bloody base wakes up." Sniper said getting his mug ready

"You won't 'ave to worry abou-" Just then Spy was interrupted by the sound of an obnoxious kid busting through the doors

"UNBELIEVABLE! UN-FREAKIN-BELIEVABLE!" The kid raised his hands in the air and walked over the living room angrily plopping onto the couch. That was Spy's queue, he sat up from the table glanced at Sniper, having that moment of saying goodbye and walked out of the room. This made Sniper wished he had done the same... But his coffee, he really wanted some. Deciding to stay, his curiosity struck wondering what made the Scout burst in so angry like that, but it was probably best that he didn't even know. The coffee machine made a beeping sound giving a hint that the brewer was finally done brewing. Sniper grabbed his empty mug and filled it with the caffeinated fluid.

"AH jeez, Dude you almost gave me a heartattack!" said the Scout turning his head toward the Sniper, he guessed that he was so angry he didn't even noticed the sharpshooter was there all along.

The Sniper finished pouring his coffee into his mug and then starting drinking it while turning toward Scout. He raised an eyebrow "Did oi now?" said Sniper giving away a slight grin.

"Yeah, and I'm not in the mood right now 'ight" Scout turned back to the TV and flipped through the stations flustered

"If ya say so mate." with that Sniper headed toward the doors before anyone else busted through them

"Like I said, I don't wanna talk about it..." There was a long pause, but Sniper had a sense that Scout still had something to say. "...Ok fine. Look I was getting up to go to the bathroom right?" Regrets proceeded through Snipers mind, he should have just left while he had the chance, but he sat down on the couch next to the non-stop-chatterbox listening to what he had to say. "An then when I go to take a piss I-"

"Oi'm gonna have to stop you roight there mate. Oi don't need ta know wot you did in the bathroom." said Sniper holding his hand in the air for Scout to stop

"Right... Um... OH! Ok so im done doin' my business and go ova to the bathroom mirra' and... and well..." Sniper could see the scout trying to gather the right words to speak, this made him more curious. Scout would usually just shout out whatever was on his mind without any humility.

"Just get on with it!" Snipe was getting impatient

"HOLD ON I'M THINKIN' ALRIGHT!" Scout said yelling at the Sniper, placing his finger on his chin thinking. He could hear the Sniper lay out a heavy sigh and take another drink from his coffee mug. At this rate the whole team would be awake and the mission would be ready to begin. "Y-You know what! I DON'T EVEN CARE ANYMORE! JUST LOOK!" Scout zipped off the couch and quickly turned around making sure his back was to Sniper. He lifted up his shirt and waited... waited for a response. "Well... How bad is it?"

Sniper didn't say anything he just stared at the engraved words on Scouts back. He also stood up coming closer to get a better look at it. He slightly tilted his head trying to get a better read the letters. "What does it say? I couldn't get a good read..It betta not be anything stupid or I SWEAR! He won't be able to-"

"Quiet ya little bloke!" Sniper snapped, it evidently worked because it made the boy shut up "It says...uh... well oi can't really say..." said Sniper rubbing his the back of his neck

"What do ya mean ya can't-"

A calm sigh came from behind the two mercenaries, it was Spy. Scout quickly put his shirt down and turned around facing Spy. He walked around the table smoking his usual cigarette taking in the nicotine. He stared at the Scout giving the guys that I'm-thinking kind of face. There stood a few minutes of total complete silence, it was enjoyable for the moment, until the man finally spoke up.

"Tu es..." he said in such a calm tone

"English frenchie..." said the Scout rolling his eyes

"You are. Et says You Are." The frenchman said looking into the eyes of the Scout and then to the Sniper

"Wots all that suppos' to mean?" Sniper said taking off his hat scratching his soft brown hair

"I'm not sure, but I would watch your back if I were you." Those were Spy's last words as he sucked on his cigarette exiting through the doors

"Why does Mr. fancy pants always gotta be so weird." Scout said shaking his head

"Ah he's a spook, wot do ya expect." Sniper pat the Scouts back exiting like the Spy

* * *

The rest of the crew woke up, the sounds of yelling and conversations insisted that. It wasn't long before the mercenaries gathered to the respawn room and waited for the countdown. "ALRIGHT YOU MAGGOTS! LET'S BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF EVERY SINGLE ONE OF THEM!" shouted the 'leader' of the group followed by the agreement of a black man with an eye patch

"AYE! LLLETTTSS DOOO ITTT!" their Demoman shouted with some sort of bottle of alcohol

"Gentlemen." said the Spy fixing up his custom made silk tie

"Let's get 'em!" Scout said swinging his baseball bat

"FOR MOTHER RUSSIAA!" yelled the teams heavy weapons expert

"MMPHHM! MPH MPHHPHPHM!" followed the BLU's Pyro

Team BLU was then interrupted by a speaker coming from the walls within the respawn room "Mission begins in 10 seconds." The room filled with anticipation as count down was going to be here any second now. It was almost time for the gates to open and let the teams fight to the death in the battle of the badlands.

5...

4...

3...

2...

1...

"Let the games begin." Those words echoed throughout the battlefield. The gates opened, Soldier ran out of the room screaming and blowing up all of his RED enemies along with all the other BLU mercs, all except for the BLU sniper and spy. They had other plans to deal with, such as looking out for each other backs, literally. Sniper and Spy walked out of the respawn room heading over the wooden building near the 3rd control point. There was a window perfect for shooting the other opponents from stealing their control point. Sniper set himself up and looked through his scope waiting patiently, while spy hid behind the wooden door frame doing the same.

* * *

"YO I NEED SOME HELP OVA' HERE!" shouted the Scout as his counterpart shot him in the shoulder

"HAHA OH MAN, THIS IS GOLDEN!" said the RED Scout as he approached his counterpart aiming the gun to the other Scouts head "Any last words chuck-"

The sound of a gunshot blasted hitting it's target. The RED Scout fell to the ground lifeless behind him was Engie, BLU Scout took the opportunity to get 'revenge' on his opponent and started hitting the dude with his baseball bat, even though it was clear he was already dead. The body disappeared, Scouts fun was over and he thanked the Engineer for his assistance.

"Thanks dude!" the Scout said in appreciation

"You gotta be more careful ya here." replied the Engineer

The Scout gave him a quick thumbs up and a smile, with that he left and continued to fight for the control point. At the moment the REDs were winning, the clock had 1 more minute on it, things were getting quite intense.

"ALRIGHT MAGGOTS! STOP FIGHTING LIKE GIRLS AND FIGHT LIKE REAL MEN!" surprisingly this time the soldier was right, there was one more minute on the clock and it was the BLU's chance to steal their point back. All at once the Heavy, Medic, Demoman, Scout, Pyro, and Soldier went to the last control point and made the most effort they could to win the match. Engie stood back and built his sentries and health dispenser incase of any emergencies. Sniper and Spy were on the look out for each other and their team mates.

"GO GO GO!" Soldier shouted

"KA BLOOMY!" shouted the Demoman as he blew up a pyro coming after them

"MHMMMM MPHM! MHA MHA HMA HMA HMA" laughed up the pyro as he sliced up the RED Scout

The Team made it to the control point, all of them defending the circle, but of course not without a good fight. The RED team was making a comeback quickly, as all of their doppelgangers fighting against each other. Twenty seconds was left on the clock both of the teams close to losing and receiving the point. It was only a matter of time.

"I'M FULLY CHARGED!" Those words were golden to the BLU team. The medic released the Ubercharge and a hue of blue flooded the Heavy's body. The man was unstoppable. One after the other the RED teams opponents fell.

5...

The control point was half full...

4...

It's the BLU Teams victory!

3...

The anticipation was getting close.

2...

"VICTORY!"

The BLU team had won the round, applause settled against the team.

"Now that's what im talkin' about!" said the Scout in enthusiasm

"GOOD JOB OUT THERE MEN!" applauded the Soldier

"Heavy did good job, ja?" Heavy said with happiness and looked at the medic. He gave out a devilish smile and nodded "Good indeed, comerade."

"Let's a celebrate the victory lads!" insisted the Demoman already taking another swig of his alcoholic drink

"MPH MPMPMPH!" said the Pyro jumping for joy

The crew headed back to the base meeting everyone there. The whole group of BLU mercenaries were in the respawn room hanging up all of their supplies and weapons still in a happy mood from winning the war.

"I say, great job out there everyone." said Engie patting the Soldier on the back

"ANOTHER WINNING VICTORY!" shouted Soldier making Spy cringe a little

"Oui, good work mon ami, but did anyone see the RED Spy at all during the war?" said the Spy in curiosity

"NO... Not really, why does it matta to you?" Scout said with his annoying attitude

The rests of the crew was all staring at Spy, he didn't even notice it either. He was busy thinking about his thoughts, but he didn't answer and he just left the respawn room without another word.

"Cha.. What a weirdo.. Anyways LET'S PARTY!"

A "HURA" came from the mouths of all the mercenaries, all except Sniper. He wasn't really the party type anyways, so he left the others to enjoy there selves and walked out of the respawn room down into the quite halls. While walking he thought about what Spy had said during the time he was putting away his precious sniper rifle. 'Did anyone notice a spy during the war at all?' Now that he got to thinking about it, he hadn't. Which was weird, considering that he was pretty much vulnerable. 'Maybe the RED spook already knew that Spoi was helping me out and he chickened out...'

"Nah.." the Sniper said outloud "He's to full of pride ta do that.."

Sniper took a deep breath and decided to see how his Spy was doing, even though he knew very well the spook probably didn't want to be bothered. He didn't care. Turning around he bumped into an invisible wall.

"Spoi?"

The mysterious figure uncloaked reveling his guess, but with a different color suit then what he expected. "RED SP-" before the man could finish he felt a sharp pain go through his neck. The feeling of something warm coursed through his veins. His vision started to become blurred, movement became sensitive. His body felt limp, he was going to fall but his enemy caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Y-You... bl-...bl-oody spoi..." Sniper tried to stay awake but it was becoming more and more difficult

"Shhhh... Don't fight it, mon ami." the RED Spy whispered into Snipers ear

His words melted into Snipers brain, he finally accepted it. His eyes began to fall and his body began to relax, he was out. Spy lowered the Snipers body to the ground and dragged him to a hidden and quite place to where he could finish his work. He pulled out his butterfly knife and began to carve words in the assassins back, as if Sniper was his paper and the knife was his pencil.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**BOOM! OKAY that's the first chapter so far, I hope you guys love it. The next one is going to be a little bit more on the soft side and kind of adorable. SO THANKS FOR READING. If you would like to leave a review on how I did, or how I could make the story more interesting I will certainly take your options. **


	2. Chapter 2: You're Next

**HI! I hope you guys like the last chapter, or at least thought it was interesting. I just want to thank all of my followers and the likes, oh and also HOOOT HOOT. haha that's a cute name BTW. Here is the next chapter, feel free to leave some suggestions or advise if I missed or did something wrong... So uh yeah, lets get to the story shall we? **

* * *

~{:Chapter 2- You're Next, mon ami :}~

"MEDIC! Medic, come quick!" Spy yelled as he held Sniper in his hands, he looked down at the helpless man "Snipeur, stay awake mon ami." Spy shouted again for the medic, his voice in concern and urgency

Snipers vision was falling in and out. His flesh felt like it was on fire, specifically his back. Every time he took a breath he would be reminded of what happened from the surge of pain that whipped to his back. The Spy noticed Sniper move and spoke "Kin you get up?" There was a moment of complete silence "Snipeur!"

Snipers eyes squinted open "Huh? Oi think so.." His voice was faint and quite due to the lack of blood

Spy helped the poor injured man up trying his best not to touch his wounds, he yelped and winced from the pain as he got up. The first step was the hardest as Sniper almost collapsed back to the ground, Spy thankfully was supporting the Aussi with his arms and caught him.

"How far... Oi don't think oi can go much farther." Before the Spy could react Snipers knees buckled before him from how weak he was. His height and weight didn't give Spy the upper advantage either. Once the Sniper fell to the ground Spy tried his hardest to continue to at least they got to the infirmary, but ended up falling to his knees still trying to help.

"Come on you incompetent fool, get 'zup!" Spy said turning his head to the Snipers, but he was already unconscious "Uh... Merde."

Just as he was about to put the man down a sense of weight lifted off of his shoulders as another man took his place. "Come Spy, I suspect ve don't have much time. He iz bleeding out." They Spy never felt so happy to see the Medic. He followed right behind the medical doctor to his infirmary room where he placed the Sniper onto the medical bed. Forgetting the Spy was in the room with him, Medic instantly started hooking up the IV's and heart monitor into the arms of the unconscious man. The steady beeps of Snipers heart inferred that he was still alive. Medic turned Sniper over onto his stomach to where his back was exposed. Cleaning and stitching up his wounds. Spy stood in silence watching over his vulnerable friend. In the process a thought struck his mind, he was analyzing the Sniper carefully as Medic treated his injuries. He became deep into thought, his mind rambling of the possibilities of how and why this could have happened. Judging by the wounds Spy could've guessed it was a knife wound, the same looking damages his own weapon could inflict.

'Zhe RED Spy must 'ave somezing to do with zis... But why.' He thought to himself

"How did vis happen?" Questioned Medic breaking the silence

Spy snapped out of his trance and looked back at the Medic. "Excusez-moi?" He said showing no emotion

"I said vhat happened to Herr Sniper?" Repeated Medic but in a more annoyed tone

"...I don't know. I found 'im like zis." replied Spy still showing no emotions whatsoever

"But you suspect somezing don't you, Herr Spy." Medic said finishing up the last stich and moving onto cleaning off the access blood

Spy looked up in question and then back to his non-emotional face. _'How did zhe psycho know? Did I accidently let my emotions slip._' "Hm... Oui."

"I could hear you think from here. You seem disturbed... Vhat iz it?" The Medic finally finished cleaning all wound, he took off his glove and threw then aside signaling for Spy to follow. They reached his desk and he sat in his chair, he then signaled for Spy to sit in the chair in front of him

Spy sat down and took a cigarette from his disguise kit, he lite the cigarette and took in a big whiff. A heavy sigh proceeded from the Masked Man, his body relaxing into the chair. His thumb and pointer finger lingering to the bridge of his nose. "Vhat iz going thought z'your mind?" wondered the Medic

Spy took another swig from his addiction to nicotine, breathing out have a vapor of smoke escape his mouth. "Nothing.. Sorry to leave so soon, but I must go." They Spy nodded and thanked him for helping the Sniper and left without another word, the expression on Medics faced dropped as the Spy left. He looked over at the Sniper shaking his head sadden to see him in this state.

Spy exited the room and tried his best not to let his emotions get away with him, although it was proving him hard condiering he almost witnessed his friend die right before his eyes. A man stood before Spy watching him toggle with his lighter

"Yo are you alright?" said the Scout trying to sound sympathetic

"I am fine." said Spy in his monotone voice

"What happened? I heard you yellin' for the Medic. Thought maybe somethin' happened and came to check it out... Wait? IS THAT BLOOD?" Scout looked down pointing at the splotches of blood on Spy's suit

"Oui, it iz..." Spy said also looking at the crimson colors scattered on parts of his suit. "But itz not mine.." There was a struggle in his voice

"What'd you do slaughter a cow on the way here? Haha Scout chuckled at his comment, but noticed the steam coming from Spys ears

"YOU IMBECILE ONE OF OUR MEN ALMOST DIED. YOU IDIOT!" Spy pushed the Scout to the floor in anger. The expression on his face said it all, he was scared. The Spy looked back in a twinge of sympathy "Sorry... It's been a stressful morning, no?" He smoothed out the wrinkles in his suit and gave Scout his hand. Hesitantly he took it and was lifted from off the cold hardened cement floor.

"Whateva. So... Whos blood is it then, what the heck did I miss this morning Frenchie?" said Scout rubbing the mild throbbing bump on his head

"The Snipeurs, I found 'im bleeding to death zhis morning on zhe floor in zhe hallway a few doors down from my room." Spy was stressing again by the thought of it, so he whipped out another cigarette

"Whoa fo-real? How did that happen?" Scout was now curious

"Zhat's what I'm trying to figure out myself. Although, I do 'ave my suspicions on the opposing base."

"You think that the RED team did this?" he brought over the chair that was sitting alone behind him. The object make a deathing screeching sound when it was driven across the floor, making both of the men flinch. Scout sat back in the chair putting his hands behind his head continuing to be more intruiged about the situation.

"Oui, I believe one of zhem has breached our defenses and managed to bypass zhe security cameras." Spy moved toward the chair that was in front of Scouts

"One of 'um, who? How? It's pretty much impossible for the RED team to go unnoticed, unless your 'a life sucking scumbag sp... Oh..." It then dawned on Scout who the Spy was referring too. "Why would he do this to our Sniper? And why Sniper... Haha guess the chomp couldn't handle these babies!" Scout said flaunting off his 'arm muscles'. The frenchman rolled his eyes and got up from the chair pacing back and forth.

His hands shifted behind his back "Hm. I'm not exactly sure why zhe Spy would go after our the Jarman, but as zhe Medic was healing him I noticed these specific indents engraved into his back, as if zhey are letters."

"Waita minute, like the ones on mine?" Scout sat up and pulled his shirt half up revealing the words once more

"Hmm... Yes, but zhey were too bloody for me to read zhey might both a connection to each other. Only time will reveal zhe truth, we must all wait... For 'im to wake up."

"Well what do you want me to tell the fellas?" Scout said standing in front if the chair waiting for the Spy waiting to answer

"Tell zhem whatever you want, I will be 'ere for zhe time being checking up on Snipeur to make sure he recovers safely... In the meantime, go. I'll give you updates later on."

"Well alright... Hey uh... I guess if ya need anything just let me know. But don't get use to this, I'm only doing it because I actually have a heart!" Scout knew he had to give the frenchie some sympathy, Sniper and him have been friends for at least 18 years. Then all of the sudden his best friend is at the brink if death, it would be messed up if he wasn't feeling empathy. Of course the man had more questions about the event, but he want to stress out the frenchman even more.

"Oui, merci Scout." The Spy bowed his head down to the fast runner then rolled his eyes with a grin. Scout walked down leaving the infirmary portion of the base getting ready to tell others the news. The hall was now quiet, empty, and lonely. If the Spy listened carefully he could have swarm he heard the Medic cursing under his breath through the other side of the doors. 'What was going on in there? Was Sniper even getting better?' So many questions to his many unanswered thoughts. The Spy let out another heavy sigh but this time in flustration, he got up and kick the chair Scout sat at across the room.

A loud crashing sound came from inside the infirmary along with the sound of a german man yelling and cursing. Spy ran into the doors bursting them open. To his surprise Sniper was on top of Medic getting ready to choke the life out of him, in instinct Spy pushed the Sniper off of the healer holding him against the tiled ground. Sniper cried out from the pain surging through his back. He struggled under Spys grasp, but he wasnt going down without a fight. He managed to headbut the Spy sending his hands to sight the pain. He quickly got up untangling the position him and Spy were in, but was suddenly pulled back down by the exposure of his throat. The confused Aussi ended up back in the same position, both him and Spy were panting. The Medic went to grab a needle for sedation but they were all broken and scattered throughout the floor from when he was shoved into the tray that held them by the Sniper.

"Get off me ya wanka!" The Sniper yelled having a bruise now on his forehead

"Snipeur calm down, you are safe now." Blood driped from the frenchmans nose

As if the Australian had the sudden realization he was in the infirmary safe at the BLU base he snapped out of the trance. He closed his eyes and relaxed his body, Spy slowly got off of the man and carefully helped him up.

"Oi'm sorry spook, oi thought you were-" the Aussi stopped mid-sentence as some of the memories were flooding back. He clenched his fist with anger starring down at the floor.

"Itz okay." Spy placed his hand on Snipers should to give him reassurance

"Oi'm also sorry doc, oi thought that.."

"Its fine herr Sniper, but I need you to give you another checkup to see vhere you stand at zhe moment.

The medic brought over his supplies to check the Sniper for any complications. In the mean time Spy thought it would be a good time for some questions. "I know you are in a fragile state, but do you mind answering some questions mon ami?" Medic continued to check over Sniper ignoring their conversation. Spy walked to where he was face to face with the Sniper, he nodded

"Do you remember what happened?" said Spy in a calm smooth tone

"The only thing oi remebe'a is goin' ova to your room so oi could talk to you about somethin', then whoile oi'm walking ova oi colloide with anotha wall. Except this ones invisable, oi thought it was you at first but then oi saw the red... And the bloke must've knocked me out."

"How did you manage to escape?" Wondered the Spy

"That parts a little shady. Oi woke up in a whole lot of pain. Oi was somehwere dark and cold, oi could feel the blood run down moi body. Oi figured oi had to do something so oi started crawling moi way back. It bloody hurt like hell, but eventually made it back to the base and thought oi should try to reach your room for help, but... Oi don't remeber much after that."

"Oui, zhat's when I found you blacked out on zhe floor. One more question mon ami, can you life up your-"

"Vhat is zis?" The Medic interrupted pulling up Snipers shirt up seeing the display of words. He couldn't quite read them since they were in French but Spy was clearly there maybe he would know.

"What iz it doctor?" The Spy looked up worried

"Zhere are vords carved into zhe Snipers back." the Medic pushed his glasses further up his nose getting a better look at the hidden language

"Words? What the bloody hell did the snake do ta me?" an angry tone sounded from the Aussi man

Spy walked behind the Medic and studied the words. Spy's eyes then widened at the thought. He connected the dots, he figured it out, the words on Scouts and then Snipers. His jaw dropped, the Medic saw his expressions curious. "Herr, Spy vhat does it say?"

The Spy cleared his throat "Et says next, my friend."

"Wot's all that suppos' to mean?" Sniper asked frustrated

"Snipeur do you remember zhe day Scout came in through the doors clearly angered about somezing?"

"Yeah... Woi?" Sniper tried his best to connect the dots but he had no clue where the Spy was going with this

"Zhe words on his back, they said You are.. _Vous etes mon ami prochaine_..."

"Spook you know oi don't speak French..." Sniper held the bridge of his nose in annoyance

"Bushman... if you combine zhe words zhey say You're next, my friend." Spy's eyes filled with worry and concern

The room was quite. They all pondered to what the cryptic words meant, they needed to host a meeting, immediately. The RED spy was now a threat, even through a ceasefire. BLU Spy was now thinking under darker thoughts, what he meant by 'You're next, my friend.' What did it all meant? The 3 mercenaries sure didn't know. Tomorrow was a big day, the start of a new war. No one can know what the dangers for tomorrow will bring, or what the RED Spy has in store.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Thank you for reading this chapter! I love ya all okie dokie have a beautiful day!**


	3. Chapter 3: The RED Spy

**Thank you so much to the people who are reviewing, following, and just viewing! I appreciate it all, I truly do hope that you all are enjoying this chapter as well. Oh and no I don't totally speak french so sorry if i say or pronounce the words wrong... I got some of them off of 'google translate'**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previously:**

"Words? What the bloody hell did the snake do ta me?" an angry tone sounded from the Aussi man

Spy walked behind the Medic and studied the words. Spy's eyes then widened at the thought. He connected the dots, he figured it out, the words on Scouts and then Snipers. His jaw dropped, the Medic saw his expressions curious. "Herr, Spy vhat does it say?"

The Spy cleared his throat "Et says next, my friend."

"Wot's all that suppos' to mean?" Sniper asked frustrated

"Snipeur do you remember zhe day Scout came in through the doors clearly angered about somezing?"

"Yeah... Woi?" Sniper tried his best to connect the dots but he had no clue where the Spy was going with this

"Zhe words on his back, they said You are.. _Vous etes mon ami prochaine_..."

"Spook you know oi don't speak French..." Sniper held the bridge of his nose in annoyance

"Bushman... if you combine zhe words zhey say You're next, my friend." Spy's eyes filled with worry and concern

The room was quite. They all pondered to what the cryptic words meant, they needed to host a meeting, immediately. The RED spy was now a threat, even through a ceasefire. BLU Spy was now thinking under darker thoughts, what he meant by 'You're next, my friend.' What did it all meant? The 3 mercenaries sure didn't know. Tomorrow was a big day, the start of a new war. No one can know what the dangers for tomorrow will bring, or what the RED Spy has in store.

**Continuation:**

* * *

~{:Chapter 3- The RED Spy:}~

The morning air was stale, the weather didn't help either. The clouds gathered in clans foreshadowing a storm. As the smell of rain got closer the air began to feel more dense. Storm clouds swarmed over each other collecting in a big grey matter, it was only a matter of time before the flashes of light lite up the sky. The BLU and RED team alike fully prepared for the fight ahead. Each individual class talked to their own 'kind'. The Offense class talked amongst themselves, as so did the Support and the Defense classes. Planning and gaining the upper hand for their strategies the countdown was to begin in 30 seconds.

"ALRIGHT MEN! WE ARE GOING TO GO OVER HERE. AND THEN CROSS THIS PART, ONCE WE ARE DONE WE WILL SMASH EVERYBODY WHO GETS IN THE WAY! DID YOU HEAR THAT? ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME PRIVATE!?" Soldier yelled at the athletic boy who clearly wasn't paying attention

"Huh? What? Sorry couldn't hear ya ova' the sound of my AWESOMENESS!" Scout said pointing at his chest giving out a cocky smile

"MHMMM MPH MPH MPPPPPPHHHH!" Their Pyro clapped his hands making a joyful cry

"YA you said it pal." Scout gave a pat on the back to the pyromaniac

"What is plan?" said a man in a deep Russian accent

"I'll put up a health dispenser somewhere over here." The BLU Engineer pointed to an area on the map they had. I'm also gonna put up a sentry gun over on the other side so those pesky RED's won't attack us from behind."

"That's a good idea lad! While ya at it, I'll add some stickeh bombs ova' here. Once they go past.. KABLOOEY! " The Scotsman protested

"JA! GOOD PLAN INDEED!" Agreed the Heavy

"Then I guess it's settled. It sure is a pleasure workin' with ya folks." Engie gave both of his coworkers a cheerful smile in return

"I vill help zhe Heavy go through zhese parts here." Medic pointed at the cross section where him and Heavy would meet

"I will find zhe RED Spy while we capture zhe 1st point."

"Oi'll shoot who eva' gets in me way." Sniper made a gun with his fingers and pretended to shoot the Spy

"You better watch your back bushman. Zhe Spy could be anywhere." Spy pulled out his butterfly knife grinning at the Sniper, who was now rolling his eyes.

"How'm oi suppose to watch moi back when the bloke can shape-shift into any one of us? How can oi trust ya."

"You can't, you can't trust anyone."

"Look, out there, there are good people and bad people-" Sniper took his hand emphasizing his point, but was soon interrupted by Spy

"How are you suppose to see zhe good in people, if you are surrounded by sinners."

There was a moment of complete silence until Spy came up with a plan.

"I zhink we should come up with a safe word."

"A safe word?"

"Ah yes! Great idea Herr Spy." called out the Medic trying to make things from being coming to awkward "Zhat way we know who is the real us."

"Well 'olright. Wot shall it be spook."

"We must come up with a subtle one, for each of us. Snipeur yours will be...coffee. Medic yours will be Medicine. I will have shadow. Any objections?"

"YEAH! Woi do oi have to have the word coffee?!" Sniper questioned

"Would you rather have piss?" countered the Spy

"...no..." The Spy returned his comment with a evil snicker

"MISSION BEGINS IN 10 SECONDS."

The Admin announced with her harsh cold tone. The Teams set up for the war. The BLU team all discussed in those matter of seconds their plan and all the safe words they made up for each other. Pyro was fire, Engineer was mechanic, Medic was medicine, Heavy was Sasha, Spy was shadow, Sniper was coffee, Scout was speedy, Demoman was explosive, and Soldiers was America.

The speaker made a sharp screeching sound before a voice came emerged from it. The count was beginning, weapons were being drawn. The time was slowly counting down the rain was picking up it's pace. The doors slide open the war had started. Flashes of lightning lit of the sky blinding those who dared to look. Blood seeped into the dirt and wood. Mercenaries on teams of BLU and RED were shot, stabbed, brutally hit, or blown up. Screams could be heard from the other side of the arena as the laughs of revenge followed behind.

The BLU's Medic was behind their Heavy pushing the RED team back to their base. Shots of a sentry went off in front of the Medic. He gave Engie a nod thanking him for doing his job. They pushed farther until their counterparts came up with another plan. The RED Medic pressed a button that made his companion glow a silky red. His eyes changed to a devilish yellow and became practically invincible.

"READY TO CHARGE DOKTOR?" shouted the BLU Heavy

"Just one vore second!" yelled back the Medic

There counterparts were approaching closer and closer, bullets whipping right past them. One managed to give the Medic a burn from just skinning his arm.

"DOKTOR!"

"IM READY!" Medic flipped the switch exposing Heavy with a stream of blue, presenting the same affect as the RED Heavy but blue instead.

"AHHHHHHHH!" The BLU Heavy yelled out shooting out bullets hitting the unprotected opponents that were trying to defend their control point. The Ubercharge for the RED Medic and Heavy slowly faded leaving them in a vulnerable state, especially now that the BLU Heavy was Ubercharged. Bullets went through their counterparts leaving a heap of blood behind, a man of speed went past the two and onto the control point.

"Controlpoint is being captured!" a voice in a box shouted

"YEAH! I AM THE SCOUT HERE! Come-on you knuckle heads lets get the next point." Scout said big-headedly

"Dummkopf..." BLU Medic mumbled straitening out his glasses

~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~()~

Spy cloaked blending in with his surroundings. He broke into the RED's side of the arena managing to get past that infernal RED Pyro undetected. He came upon a wooded building he walked up the stairs expecting to see the RED sniper sitting on a crate picking off his teammates through a window. Instead a man of his identity stood in the middle of the room smoking his cigarette.

"Zhere is no use being cloaked, mon ami." Spy's counterpart spoke

BLU Spy uncloaked revealing himself to.. well himself?

"I see you got zhe message."

"Why are you doing zis to moi teammates."

The two stood about 5 feet away, face to face keeping a close eye on each other. The RED Spy gave out a little laugh and then inhaled his stick of cancer. He threw it on the ground squishing the last light out of it.

"I just want back what I lost."

There was a moment of silence, the RED Spy quickly brought out his revolver aiming it at the BLU Spy pulling the trigger. He quickly dodged the bullet hearing the whistling sound go past his ear. He thrusted out his own also pulling the trigger. They both ran up to each other shooting and dodging each others hits. The RED Spy had enough he blocked the BLU's arm and kicked the gun out of his hands. In return, the BLU slid out his knife grazing it over the RED's cheek. He winced in pain feeling over the cut with his hand, a spot of blood seeped into his darkened gloves. The Spy took his chance, he kicked the gun out of the RED's palms letting it hit the wooded panels. The two were now even, knife to knife, skills were valuable at this point.

"If I were you, I would give up while you still 'ave zhe chance." The BLU Spy said smoothing out the wrinkles he made dodging the bullets

"Not just yet." The RED Spy charged at the BLU forcing him to the wall, causing his knife to fall to the ground.

"Merde..." Spy slipped out

"What's wrong, Spy got your tongue." teased the RED Spy

"Non, of course not." said BLU Spy keeping his calm demeanor, he slipped one of his hands free getting ready to strike the RED but he caught him in time. His blade went through the BLU's hand nailing it to the wall.

"AHH!" the BLU Spy winced in pain "You IDIOT!"

"Ah. Ah. Ah. Where do you zhink you are going mon petite."

Spys hand throbbed from the knife being impaled into it, he would have taken the knife out but his other hand was being held against its will.

"I want to see you suffer, just like me." anger flared into RED Spys voice

"Zis has nothzing to do with me. I didn't do anyzing to deserve zis you incompetent fool!" Spy raised his voice at his counterpart. The RED's eyes glowed red from furry and a huge thump sound came from the mans face. His nose started to bleed from the impact of the RED's fists. His foot quickly kicked up the switchblade that fell from the BLU's hand earlier and impaled it into his other hand. "AHHHHHHHH... You... AHH..." Only the cries of pain could protrude from the BLU Spy's mouth.

"YOU DID DO SOMETZHING TO ME! 3 YEARS AGO YOU KILLED MY PARTNER! I waited by the respawn room the day you murdered him to come up with another plan... But he never came back out! My Snipeur never came back out!" The RED Spy pulled out a lighter and cigarette smoking his stress away "And for zat, you have to pay your debt. Starting with you and zhen zat friend of yours." RED Spy's back was turned to his enemy

Blood stained the BLU suit, gloves, and the wood that was stabbed into. His right cheek was bruised and the blood that dripped from his nose had dried up. Spy's vision was becoming hazy, the blood continued to drip from his hands "Leave zhe bushman alone. Killing your Snipeur surely wasn't on purpose, a malfunction must 'ave occurred in the respawn systems and zhat's not my department mon ami."

"Eithair way I will avenge RED Snipeurs death." With that he grabbed the revolver that laid silently on the floor and cocked it preparing for the kill

"Et won't work, he's smarter zhan you zhink."

"Oh please... Our Snipeurs are more alike zhan you zhink, and you of all mercenaries should know zat. Au revoir mon ennemi."

The Spy looked into the RED's eyes with hate and disgust but the only reaction that came back was a bullet. It tore into his flesh creating a terrible burning sensation. The silver torpedo pierced into his chest drilling a hole through the path it was guided into. The warmth of liquid spread through the Spy's custom made suit turning it into a darker blue. His legs felt limp but he still managed to stand up from the strength he had left.

"You... Y-You are so stupid... I'll just respawn again.." The BLU Spy stuttered coughing up crimson red blood

His counterpart walked up to him slowly and took his hand and lifted up the BLU's chin so that their faces met. "hon hon hon, zat's what you zhink. Zhe respawn might 'ave a little trouble, perhaps a malfunction..." He dropped his hand letting go of the Spy's chin, his head hung low.

RED Spy walked out of the wooded building and headed toward the BLU's base. The BLU Spy felt his body go into a numbing state. His hands hurt to the point where he couldn't even feel them anymore. His chest felt like it was on fire, even with the cool rain that poured outside didn't help, the pain was still everlasting. He never felt so vulnerable, so scared, so worried. Spy didn't like the feeling of it either, if he was going to die, he was going to die at the hands of a friends life.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**wwwelllll this is another chapter I hope you all love. I wanted to bring in a little suspense and tragety so here ya go. If there are some errors I'm sorry I kind of rushed it. My bad. I wanted to make sure you guys had something to read, to all the wonderful viewers out there, in the process I will correct some of the error[if any]. See you in the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4: Au Revoir

**Thank for those who reviewed, also the people who reviewed. Continuing on with the story I suppose. :)**

**Just so you know this is going to be a long chapter... WAWAWAWA ENJOOOOYYY**

* * *

**PREVIOUS:**

"You... Y-You are so stupid... I'll just respawn again.." The BLU Spy stuttered coughing up crimson red blood

His counterpart walked up to him slowly and took his hand and lifted up the BLU's chin so that their faces met. "hon hon hon, zat's what you zhink. Zhe respawn might 'ave a little trouble, perhaps a malfunction..." He dropped his hand letting go of the Spy's chin, his head hung low.

RED Spy walked out of the wooded building and headed toward the BLU's base. The BLU Spy felt his body go into a numbing state. His hands hurt to the point where he couldn't even feel them anymore. His chest felt like it was on fire, even with the cool rain that poured outside didn't help, the pain was still everlasting. He never felt so vulnerable, so scared, so worried. Spy didn't like the feeling of it either, if he was going to die, he was going to die at the hands of a friends life.

* * *

**CONTINUING:**

~{:Chapter 3- Au Revoir :}~

A creaking sound came from behind the Sniper, in instinct he quickly turned around like a cat hearing a faint noise. "Aw spook, you nearly gave me a heart att.." The Man stopped in mid-sentence to stare at the shadow before him. The figure came out of the darkness covered in blood, he dragged his feet against the wooded floors stopping about 6ft away from the BLU Sniper. His right hand holding the left side of his chest. The poor Spy looked like a mess, his hair was popping out from the sides of his balaclava from where it was torn, his clothes smothered in his own blood, not to mention the holes in both of his hands.

"Holy Dooley. Spook what happened to ya." The BLU Sniper looked with concern and held the mans shoulders trying to stabilize him

"I was attacked... By the RED Spy..." The Spy starting coughing up some more blood

"Let me go get the Medic!" Sniper went to run to the healer when his friend pulled after his shirt

"Non... Snipeur that won't be necessary."

"Wot?! You're going to bloody die mate, why would you say something like that..." The Sniper thought for a while and then said "Afraid the **shadows** will come and consume you?"

The Frenchman leaned against his good foot and looked at the Sniper in a bit of confusion before saying "Non, of course not." Spy let go of his 'friends' shirt and tried to stand up straight the best he could. He gave the sharpshooter a quick smile before returning back to his normal figured face.

Sniper eyes went down to the wooden floorboards he gave out a quick chuckle and then unexpectedly shoved the 'injured' Spy to the wall. We grabbed out his Kurki just grazing the Frenchman's mask. "SNIPEUR WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Spy cried out

"You almost fooled me there for a second you wanka." Snipers voice deepened becoming intimidating

"What gave it away?" The Spy chuckled as his suit changed back into his regular looking self. The blue tint was washing away into a deep red color.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BLU SPOI!" The Sniper said tightening his grip around the enemy Spy's right wrist and his weapon

"Nothing of your concern." The RED Spy flinched his eyes as the Kurki came closer to his face

"I'm going to cut you-" before the Sniper could dare to finish his sentence the Spy sneakily managed to slip his free hand into his back pocket and maneuver his knife around to the Snipers face cutting his right cheek. While he was distracted the RED Spy punched the man in the stomach causing him to hunch over, he then took his elbow and slammed it into the man spine. He fell to the ground in agony dropping his Kurki. The Spy kicked it to the other side of the room, but Sniper recovered quickly enough, turning around. Just in time the Sniper took his foot and slide it across the floor tripping the Spy right from under his feet also causing him to drop his deadly dagger. Sniper quickly got up as so did Spy. The men were now just a few feet apart tensions were rising, the smell of testosterone filled the air.

"You got blood on my suit, monsieur." said the Spy rubbing the speckles of blood from the mans nose

"Then come 'ere so oi can make it even!" The Sniper looked as if he was about to pounce on his prey, but all of that changed when he saw the man bring out his firearm. In the same thought Sniper brought out his SMG "Ha you call that a gun mate, nah that's nothing." He pulled the trigger but the noise that came out was an annoying clicking sound. "AHH" the Aussi man yelled out in anger, he threw the gun to the side and looked at his enemy in defeat.

"BATTLE ENDS IN 30 seconds." said a voice on the loud speakers

Spy grinned a devilish smile and raise his arm leveling the gun to where he could get a perfect shot in the heart, where the RED Spy's pain always stood since the day of the accident. "Au Revoir, you filthy Bushman." As if time slowed down, his finger pressed against the trigger giving out a loud pop. The bullet flew through the air giving out a cry toward the target it hit. The impact was sudden and slow. The Sniper and Spy both looked in surprised as the silver bullet stopped in mid-flight. Red rain started to pour around the wounded wall, where a familiar man appeared.

"WHAT IZ ZIS!" The Spy questioned in anger

"Sorry.. to pop in... una-announced." The BLU Spy tried to speak out as his thoughts began to become mush

The Sniper couldn't do anything but stare at the back of Spy's head in shock. The spook had saved his life by preventing the bullet from going any further. Standing right in front of him was a man of honor and heroism, a best friend. His eyes then darted to the enemy, he ran to his Kurki while the enemy Spy was distracted. A thick feeling of protrusion went through the RED Spy. The feeling of a warm sticky substance began to extrude from the wound Snipers knife made. His body became limp and fell to the ground sad and lifeless. Heavy breathing came from the killer but was soon overcome with concern from his buddy. He dropped the knife forgetting its presence and went over to his friends body. Sniper knelled down not wanting to touch the Spy's delicate body.

"Spoi.. Spoi.." As gently as the assassin could he shook him trying to wake him up

The Frenchman's eyes slowly and carefully looking up at his best friend "snipeur.." his voice was so quiet and fragile

"MEDIC! MEDIC! I NEED ASSISTANCE 'OVA HERE!" The time was ticking and no one was appearing to help the Sniper out, as they had their own problems to deal with.

"MISSION ENDS IN 10 SECONDS" The harshness in her voice didn't change at all

"Spook come on mate get up." The Sniper tried his best to lift up the Spy but all it did was make the man cry in more pain

"No, I won't make it, leave me and join zhe others."

"Stop trying to sound like you're never going to see the day of light again."

"5..."

"Go..."

"4..."

"No, oi'm not leaving your side."

"3..."

"Very well... Good-bye mon ami."

"2..."

"What do ya mean good-bye?! SPOI!"

"1..."

His body relaxed, it seemed to be lighter than what it usually weighted. Was it the fact that his soul had departed from his body? Sniper didn't know, all he did know was that his friend died before his eyes. He had two gun wounds that pierced holes into his life draining his soul out. Scratches and bruises covered some of his body including his face. His BLU mask was now partially red, parts of his hair sticked out from the torn parts of his balaclava. Sniper feelings were being played with... 'Good-bye, what did that mean?' He got up from his position and headed toward the Respawn room. 'He should be in the respawn room by now' the Australian thought as he walked toward the reincarnating room. Patients was in his blood, but this was different, for once in his life patients was a hard thing to keep a hold of. Waiting and waiting the sounds of the crew was coming closer and closer, and still no sign of his support partner.

'Where's he... Did the respawn have another malfunction? Bloody hell! Is this what the spook meant? No...nonoonono...' His heart fell down to his stomach, an eerie feeling came with it.

"VICTORY!" The Administrator announced to the BLU team. Cheers could be heard from parts of the arena. The 7 mercenaries headed back to the respawn like every other ordinary day.

"Great job everyone, today's a great day." said the Soldier pleased with everyone

"Yeah! Thanks to me!" Scout bragged "what?!"

Demoman nudged the speed demon giving him a friendly laugh "Aye and the medic, we couldnt 'ave done it without ya lad."

"Danke comerade. It vas all Spys idea to do zis, ve should zhank him." Medic nodded his head looking around the room for him

"Yo where's the spook?" Wondered scout looking around "ahh forget him he probably already went to his room to go flirt with another girl or somethin." Scout turned around shrugging and heading out the door laughing at his last comment

Anger stirred in Snipers thoughts, as if his inner demons were released from the cage of his soul, he pulled the Scouts shirt and held him against the wall.

"SHUT UP YA WANKA!" He yelled in anger

Engie ran to the rescue prying the two off of each other, mostly Sniper. "Whoa there now, there's no need for all that." He looked at the Sniper

"He should watch his blabbering mouth!" Sniper growled while being pushed away by the BLU's Engineer

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT!" Scout flung his arms in the arm in exaggeration

"Sniper vhat's gotten into you?" Medic said calming him down as Engie went over to calm the fast runner

"He's dead..." Snipers voice sounded muffled from his hands being on his face

"Who, Herr Sniper?" They were now both sitting down at this point, all attention was on them.

Sniper swallowed the lump in his throat before talking "...The Spook... He's gone... For good this time."

"What.." Engie replied back

"The RED Spy tried to kill me and we ended up getting into a fight. Oi was face to face with the mongrel, oi was going to shoot 'im but me gun was out of bullets. He was going to shoot me but the spook... Oi guess he was in front of me the whole time cloaked and when he pulled the trigger.. That was it, it all happened so fast but yet it felt like time was going by so slow. Oi could see the bullet coming toward me."

There was a pause, everyone still waiting for him to go on. "Then all of the sudden it stopped dead in it's tracks. The Spy uncloaked and he just stood there right in front of me. He died trying to save me and ended up getting shot." Sniper looked down at his shoes, still stained with some blood

"So... Hes like dead... Hes gone..." Scout sounded shocked still trying to process all the information

"I'm so sorry slim, I'm sorry we weren't there for him."

"Yea..." Sniper walked out of the respawn and headed toward his camper all he wanted to do was be alone. His thoughts ran wild after that, how come he didnt expect it. He was even warned, I guess it was pretty obvious, thank god they came up with those stupid safe words or else the Sniper would have never known. He headed toward his camper and opened the door. He gave out a big sign and dropped all of his stuff onto the floor carelessly. He plopped onto his bed tears forming in his eyes from the incident. Everything seemed more quiet than usual, an emptiness consumed him. His friend was dead, gone he saved his life. Sniper was conflicted with internal emotions. He turned toward the window and noticed a piece of paper. He made a questionable face and took the piece of paper from the window unraveling it from its closed edges, reading it.

'Salut Sniper,

If you are reading zhis im probably dead. Et seems my time has come, zhe RED spy must have successfully killed me, hopefully by saving you from being killed yourself. I had a great time working with you as your partner as my other colleagues, even though zhey can be complete idiots most of zhe time. Bushman you gave me the pleasure of becoming your best friend and I thank you for all the memories we shared together.

Thank you for being such a dear friend.

~le spy

At the corner of the note a paperclip held a partial crinkled up picture of them together posing for the camera. He slipped off the paper clip and dropped the note onto the floor. Sniper held the delicate photo closer to his face taking in more of the details. The two mercenaries held their hands over each others shoulders showing their teeth through a bright smile. The man chuckled at the picture smiling in pain. He couldn't hear his friends voice anymore, his buddies smart comebacks, or any of his complaints about how dirty his van was. Placing the photo on his bed he started rubbing his eyes from being irritated by the tears. The emotional man got up from his bunker and walked toward the sink washing his face with cold water. His thoughts cleared and his stress was somewhat gone. He exhaled through his mouth and inhaled through his nose. A feeling of fatigue washed over his body, his eyes began to become droopy. He made his way over to his bed and laid down on his back, his face looked up at the ceiling.

"Woi couldn't it have been me..." He thought out loud

A scary yet familiar sound came from beside the Sniper, thoughts ran through his mind. His heart started to speed up far from the normal pace. His right shoulder began to possess a warm sensation. A smooth calm layer of words drowned the sharpshooter in pounds if relief.

"Because if et was you, I wouldn't be able live with myself."

* * *

**To be continued...**

**WHHHAAA IS THIIISSSS?! Alright see you next chapter**


	5. Chapter 5: Hidden Message

**I just want to thank everyone who reviewed and all the follows! Also "Gigi" thank you for your comment I'm glad that you like the story so far! :) "Guest" Thank you also for commenting. haha LOL.**

**Are you guys ready for the next chapter because I know I am! EENNJOYOJYOYJOY**

* * *

**Previous:  
**

At the corner of the note a paperclip held a partial crinkled up picture of them together posing for the camera. He slipped off the paper clip and dropped the note onto the floor. Sniper held the delicate photo closer to his face taking in more of the details. The two mercenaries held their hands over each others shoulders showing their teeth through a bright smile. The man chuckled at the picture smiling in pain. He couldn't hear his friends voice anymore, his buddies smart comebacks, or any of his complaints about how dirty his van was. Placing the photo on his bed he started rubbing his eyes from being irritated by the tears. The emotional man got up from his bunker and walked toward the sink washing his face with cold water. His thoughts cleared and his stress was somewhat gone. He exhaled through his mouth and inhaled through his nose. A feeling of fatigue washed over his body, his eyes began to become droopy. He made his way over to his bed and laid down on his back, his face looked up at the ceiling.

"Woi couldn't it have been me..." He thought out loud

A scary yet familiar sound came from beside the Sniper, thoughts ran through his mind. His heart started to speed up far from the normal pace. His right shoulder began to possess a warm sensation. A smooth calm layer of words drowned the sharpshooter in pounds if relief.

"Because if et was you, I wouldn't be able live with myself."

* * *

**Continuing:**

~{:Chapter 5: Hidden Message:}~

The BLU Sniper turned his head to the side slowly looking at the ghostly figure right in front him. His brain was thinking of a million things but no words seemed to express what was going on. The figure before him stared at him with a smile. The Sniper sat up and just stared, stared for a good 10 minutes. 'This isn't right... The Spoi's dead. Its all just another trap, it has to be.'

A halt of relief was extinguish into a burst of madness. He stood up and shoved the man to the wall pinning him down while picking up his Kurki.

"Your not fooling anyone ya bloody RED Spy! You killed my best friend and still have the decency to come back to finish the job. Is that right?! DID YOU COME BACK TO FINISH ME OFF, by getting into my mind thinking you were the BLU Spoi? You're a real sick bloke aren't you!"

"S-S-Snipeur... You are becoming reckless... Calm down." The mans tone was calm and collected

"Woi so you can stab your little knife into my back? No thanks mate, oi think ill stick with chopping you into little pieces." Sniper held his Kurki closer to the mans mask slightly cutting it

"You are being irrational Bushman... Did You forget to have your **coffee** zis morning?" Spy gave out a little grin

"Wot are ya talkin ab.. Wot did you say?" Sniper loosened his grip but still stayed cautious

"Did you forget to have your **coffee** zis morning?..." The masked man cocked his left eyebrows as the Aussi slowly put down the blade. It eventually made a clashing sound as it the ground.

Sniper remained quiet staring at the BLU. Until he managed to quiver out the words "... S-Spook?..." His arms slowly slid down to his sides as his back began to straighten out. Snipers eyebrows sloped down with his eyes looking up as if he was a dog pouting because it didn't get a treat. He waited for the man to speak up, he was scared for his friend to disappear on him again. "Spook, talk to me." He didn't stop looking at the man, afraid that even with the slightest blink the Frenchman would vanish into thin air. Sitting down on the edge of his so-called-bed he waited for a response.

"I know you must be confused at the moment, and that's understandable, but you need to listen to me. Zhis war has just begun, don't trust anyone. I will stick by your side and give you as much help as I can but-." Spy looked around the room locking and closing the windows blinds just as a precaution.

"Hold up Hold up. Your freakin' me out a bit Spoi, what's goin' on?" The Aussi man said scratching his head

"We don't have much time bushman we need to hurry." Spy turned around from the door facing the Sniper

"Wot are you talking about? Oi'm still shocked by the fact your still alive!" Sniper got up from the bed and walked over to the Spy crossing his arms, as if he was expecting the Spy to give him a full on explanation.

He gave out a quick chuckle "Et seems you've still haven't figured it out yet." Spy reached into his suit pocket pulling out a cigarette to take a smoke, he walked over staying near the Snipers bed. He lite his addiction inhaling the nicotine and dispersing it into the air.

"Stop being a cryptic menace and just tell me." The Snipers voice told the Spy he was getting impatient

The Spy paused looking up at the ceiling "Sh!"

"Don't tell me to-"

"SH!... Someones coming, I have to go mon ami. Remember don't trust anyone."

"Leave? Wait a minute Spook." The Sniper walked up to the Spy but suddenly closed his eyes by the attack of smoke stinging his eyes. He cried in pain then opened his eyes again.

"Slim?"

His heart stopped racing, a little bit of sweat ran down his cheek. His eyes were pointed to the ceiling, the covers on his bed covering him. The man felt a little discombobulated with himself. He sat up and looked around, the Spy was nowhere to be found. His hands traveled to his head along with his elbows resting on his thighs. A knock at his camper van door startled him, it was tough getting off the bed his back and legs felt sore. When he opened the door a man who was short, compared to the Sniper himself, wore a yellow helmet hat looked up at the Sniper.

"Hey Slim, came to check on ya'. You don't look too good are you alright? Looks as if you've seen a ghost." The man gave out a little chuckle trying to keep the situation from becoming too awkward

"..Uh.. Yeah oi'm fine.. You haven't seen the Spook have ya?" Sniper poked out his looking to his left and then his right

"...Um...The Spas dead remember? You told everyone yourself. We even checked the respawn systems just to double check and well.. He never came up on the data feed." The Engie took his helmet off of respect

"..B-But he was just..." The Sniper thought of what he was going to say before saying it out loud "Nevermind... What do ya need." He said changing the subject his voice almost raspy

"Actually the whole team is about to have dinner you should come and eat, if you want to join that is. I understand if you want to be alone." The Engineer always tried his best to be a good person and not get into personal things with people

"Oi'll think about it. Thanks, mate." The Sniper topped his hat to the Engineer, he nodded back in response

The door shut behind the man, he rubbed his eyes confused about... everything. 'Somethings not right here. The Spook never came through the respawn? He really is... dead. But how? He was right with me, he told me all those things and physically talked to me, right. Bloody hell oi'm losing it.' The Sniper concluded through his mind

He signed and stopped pacing back and forth. Opening the door to his camper once again he needed some fresh air to gather up all his thoughts. 'Maybe a nice walk will help me catch up the old noggin.' Stepping down the steps his feet hit the hard dusty ground. The sun was disappearing behind the horizon leaving just a little bit of brightness to shine against the rocks to create a shadow. His legs began to move to where ever they felt. In the meantime his mind began to create plausible theories of what just happened

'The Spoi's dead. That's for sure... Was I just dreamin' the whole bloody time? Ah.. It's probably just nothing but my head playing tricks on me. Yeah, playing tricks.' The Sniper spotted a tree in the distance and walked right toward it. The surge of stars collected above the head of the sharpshooter. The dark night sky appeared through a mist of clouds that would, now and then, leave parts of the sky missing. Under the tree the BLU Sniper sat down resting his aching back against the trunk of the tree. Dying leaves clung onto the branches for their life crying out each time the wind blew. The Australian took off his hat placing it on his face, the night he had to admit was beautiful. The temperature felt pretty warm but it was complimented by a cooling breeze. A group of small violins played but managed to stay hidden in the darkness. The vocal cords of other small amphibians could be heard in the distance.

A feeling of relaxation came over the Sniper, for once. All the stress that formed up just seemed to break away with every breath of fresh air he inhaled. His eyes closed as he immersed himself with the musical instruments of nature. The mumbled of words came with. 'Spook... where are you...' A few minutes later some other ramble of words 'Danger? ... Go away.'

"sniper..."

The voice followed his dreams

"Sniper..." His imagination was running wild

"SNIPEUR!" The voice finally shouted

His eyes popped open to the sudden shout of noise, heart beating fast, and breaths getting faster. "AH HUH? WOT!"

"calm down..." The same voice from early called out

He turned his head toward the mysterious figure "Are you real?"

"Of course I'm real, well was, I suppose." The polite mans accent showed

"No, Spook is this real. Right now, is it?." He gestured his hands making the situation sound serious

The shadow paused to 'think' for second "... I'm afraid not mon ami. I am dead after all, zhat in fact iz real." A smoke emitted from the Frenchmans lips. He squatted next to the Australian who stared at his shoes from where he was sitting. "I know zis iz a lot to take in."

"So you're not even real? You're not really here?" The Slim questioned, they both looked at each other

"Physically no, but mentally oui."

"Oi see. Just a pigment of me imagination oi guess."

"Zhink of et as a guardian. I may not be physically here with you Snipeur but I am here, consciously." Another drag of his cigarette occurred

"heh heh. So every time oi fall asleep oi have to see your bloody face again and again?" He looked up at the Spy who was now standing up and smiled

"Get use to it, monsieur." the Spy chuckled "Just zhink about me every time you get into trouble and I'll be there."

"Oi really miss ya buddy. It's sure empty and quiet without ya" The Sniper sat up placing both his elbows on his knees

"And unfortunately twice as dangerous now." he threw down his now short cigarette and squished it exterminating the light from it

The Sniper gave him a glare "The RED Spoi's after me isn't he."

The tone of the silence said it all. "Oi had a itching feeling he was."

"You fully know zhat he's not going to stop until he gets his revenge, watch yourself. He's getting smarter and you need to be even smarter, wiser. Although his anger iz starting to get zhe best of 'im, he'll slip up, zhey always do. Zhe only question iz when, and how et will turn out. Are you listening? Don't. Trust. Anyone." Snipers guardian looked down at him warning him of the dangers that could be potentially lurking.

"Oi will. Thanks for the warning, mate."

"Good. Stay alert, I 'ave to leave again... I will be watching you, but watch yourself even closer." With that the man disappeared as if evaporating into the air. His spiritual encounter vanished into the mists of the air. His eyes slowly woke open. The night was getting a little colder as the time went by. 'Crikey! Wot time is it?' A shot of adrenaline got him up and running. After 5 minutes of running he got to his camper, burst the door open and check his digital clock. **1:23 am... **

A groan came out of the man he face-planted into his bed and groaned even louder into his pillow. A gush of wind pasted by slamming the sort-of rusted door close. The Sniper jumped a little at the sudden scare and then slowly relaxed. 'Hm... Strange, don't rememba' it bein' so windy outside.' The Sniper was too tired to care though, he shrugged starring at the wall that had a window embedded in it and his eyes got heavier and heavier.

* * *

**WHHHYYYY HELLO AGAIN! **

**"SO SOON?" **

**"YUP!" :-) I understand if this chapter seems a little bit boring, not a lot of action is in his chapter, it's more like closure with the BLU Spy. Although I can 100% guarantee that next chapter will be filled with some action and suspense.**

**Also I'm not sure when the next chapter will be coming out either, I did squeeze as much time as I could making this chapter. My estimates are that the next chapter will probably be posted next week most likely on a Friday. If not sometime on the weekend. :) PEACE OUT MY HOMIES!**


	6. Chapter 6: Silence

**Why hello again, how are you? Hopefully you said good, welcome to my next chapter. I hope you all enjoy reading this thank you for everyone who has stuck with this story I really really appreciate it! 3 I don't exactly know how I feel about this chapter? Is it good? Is it too boring, predictable? Please tell me if there's anything that you think could be modified, so I can better improve myself in teh next chapter. If there isn't anything wrong then GREAT! Alrighty you can skip my blabbering and continue to read the chapter if you already haven't! ;)**

**Also this is going to be a long chapter ennnnjoy**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previous: **

"Oi will. Thanks for the warning, mate."

"Good. Stay alert, I 'ave to leave again... I will be watching you, but watch yourself even closer." With that the man disappeared as if evaporating into the air. His spiritual encounter vanished into the mists of the air. His eyes slowly woke open. The night was getting a little colder as the time went by. 'Crikey! Wot time is it?' A shot of adrenaline got him up and running. After 5 minutes of running he got to his camper, burst the door open and check his digital clock. **1:23 am...**

A groan came out of the man he face-planted into his bed and groaned even louder into his pillow. A gush of wind pasted by slamming the sort-of rusted door close. The Sniper jumped a little at the sudden scare and then slowly relaxed. 'Hm... Strange, don't rememba' it bein' so windy outside.' The Sniper was too tired to care though, he shrugged starring at the wall that had a window embedded in it and his eyes got heavier and heavier.

* * *

**Continuing:**

~{:Chapter 6: Silence:}~

That Tuesday wasn't Snipers day. His alarm failed to wake him up, the cord seems to be chewed by something. His uniform somehow managed to find itself out the door and scattered all over the place, bits and pieces would be found. Just when he thought the day couldn't get any worst it did. His camper van didn't make its normal starting sound, instead it sounded like a rock being stuck in a chainsaw. Angrily he was forced to walk in the morning heat all the way back the base. He prepared himself for the long lecture Soldier would probably give him for coming in late. 10-15 minutes later he finally approached the front entrance of the BLU base. He reached for the handles and twisted then to right. It only made it half way before it quit moving anymore forward. Trying to shove the door open it wouldn't budge. Giving out another long groan he twisted the handle again, something was wrong.

"Bloody locked... Woi would you even lock the door?" The Sniper looked around impatiently and say a window that was open just a few feet above him. He stepped back a little before getting a running start and jumping grabbing the opening of the window and lifting himself in. "So they leave the window wide open and lock the bloody door.. HU makes sense..." The Sniper said sarcastically

He lifted back up his rifle onto his back and walked down the long hallways followed by a latter of stairs. Down he went going into the respawn room to get the rest of his weapons. He walked over to his part of the respawn where his name was written on a small piece of paper to signal who's section was who's. He sat his sniper rifle down on the bench and looked at the section next to his, a paper wrote 'Spy' in fine cursive writing. Sniper wondered through his mind how he was going to focus in the war without support from his ghostly friend. Let alone the stress of a replacement Spy taking his place, his stuff, his remains of a memory. Which then got him thinking about the opposing Spy. How would he defeat him in battle, if he was still after him. Did the respawn work on him? Did he also have a malfunction? Let's just hope. 'Don't trust anyone.' Sniper thought in his mind

He dazed out of his concentration and went to grab his rifle, but it wasn't there. "Huh?" The Sniper looked all around and tried to think if he left it back at his camper

"Wot! Where's moi rifle!"

He check all around the respawn room think that maybe it fell, but that was unlikely. He scratched his head and turned around heading back to the original place he left it. "...Wot?! Oh god I'm losing it." He placed his hands on his face and rubbed it roughly. Right in front of him on the bench was his sniper rifle. Sniper grabbed his rifle and stomped out the door and into the battlefield. Shots could be heard from the deepest parts of the arena along with painful screams. The Aussi headed to somewhere secret and isolated, his favorite part of the battle just having the silence surround him, at least until a victim decides to get shot. The sharpshooter found a perfect little hiding place, a crate sat next to a window, as if the place was meant for him. He sat on the crate and positioned his gun to where he could get a clear shot of whoever came by. Now all he had to do was wait, wait for his victims.

He sat and sat and sat, waited and waited. Strangely no one was heard or seen, it was silent. The assassin scratched his chin and rested his back against the wall sitting fully on the wooden crate. He stared at the window and gently closed his eyes. "Spook where are ya mate. This war is going by too slow." There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Did he expect someone to answer? A person? No, a figment of his conscious. He waited, and waited, but no answer was to be heard. Just the howl of the wind and the sound of Snipers breath. Inhale. Exhale.

... Silence...

"snipeur..."

"Snipeur you need to wake up... HURRY!" A voice rang in his mind

His eyelids shot up, his eyeballs going to the left and then the right. A gasp could be heard from his mouth, a weird stinging sensation could be felt on his neck. "Ouch!" The Sniper slapped the nape of his neck and stood up from the crate. "Gotcha ya, you little bugger." He looked at his hands to see if an insect would appear but there was nothing. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to get the itching pain to stop. His neck stopped having the itching sensation and was replaced with a burning one. There was something wrong and he knew it, he walked out of the secluded area trying to find a health-kit. Stairs were in view, 'There has to be something down there.' thought the Sniper.

His footsteps made creaking sounds as he came down the stairs. He could see something in the corner of his eye, he turned. 'Ah there you are.' it was the health-kit. Getting closer and closer he felt something, something familiar. He stopped dead in his tracks and carefully sheathed out his Kurki, he stayed still hearing the air. Listening for anything suspicious, any small noise.

There wasn't anything that he could sense there. Staying cautious he continued walking over to the Health-Kit, he stood right above it bending down to reach it when he heard a suspicious little giggle. He swung his body around, his Kurki in his right hand, and his left fist in a ball.

"Come out ya spook!" the BLU Sniper yelled

"hon hon hon hon hon.." an echo came from within the building, it always made the Spy hard to spot

Sniper slowly spun around trying to see if he could see the slightest reflection or a glimpse of red.

A suspicious little giggle came from behind the Sniper. He swung his body around, his Kurki in his right hand, and his left fist in a ball.

"Looks like you've run into lots of bad luck zis morning, non?" The Spy uncloaked behind the Sniper

Sniper thought for a little of what the spook was trying to get at and then he knew, all that time it was the Spy doing all those things. He snuck into the Snipers camper and cut the wires to his alarm clock, he threw his clothes outside, he locked the door. "Woi you little.."

"Ah. Ah. Snipeur don't do anything you'll regret." The RED Spy held both of his hands behind his back and paced back and forth "What a shame you 'ave to endure all zhis pain over one amateur Spy."

"That's not wot you're RED Sniper told me." The Sniper couldn't help but give out a devilish grin "Oh.. Did I hit a soft spot, mon ami?" The BLU Sniper teased

The RED Spy's calm demeanor couldn't be contained for the words that BLU Sniper had said. He had to contain it, he had to. So he left. He would wait, and wait for the right moment and a the right time to cast his revenge, but he didn't want to do a sloppy job at it so he left. Spy left the Aussi to himself leaving without another word. He had other things to accomplish anyways, he needed to relieve that anger so he did it to his opposing team. Slashing, murdering, shooting his BLU opponents.

The Sniper was left with silence after his choice of words. He knew the Spy would be back when his mood had changed but for the moment he had that feeling of victory. He knew the Spy's weakness his 'soft-spot'. At this point the weird stinging sensation had stopped and the point of taking in the Health-Kit would be pointless. Sniper decided to walk back over to the respawn to see if he could get any shots but the announcer foiled that plan.

"YOU LOSE!" Spoke the announcer in a disappointed voice

"WOT?! Already?" A chill ran down the Snipers back, he knew what that meant. He didn't know if he should run or hide, or do nothing at all.

"Ahh... Nice to see you too, mon ami." His voice was almost a purr

Without hesitation the Spy slowly slide his knife into the Snipers back just immersing himself with the Sharpshooters cry of pain. Snipers arms were trying to escape the mad mans grasps but he had him in a tangled in his arms. His back was against his enemies chest with an impression in his back. His eyes were held wide and then relaxed, as well as his body. A thump hit the ground next to the other assassins feet. Sniper struggled to lift up his head, he looked at his enemy in disgust and spat at him.

"MON DEIU! You got blood on my suit." Spy roughly picked up the Snipers chin "tsk, tsk, tsk where are your manners bushman?" He dropped the mans chin and took out his knife and caressed the Snipers cheek with his weapon applying a little pressure.

"Just kill me already. Get done with your revenge!" The Sniper sputtered

"hon hon, non. Et's just the humiliation round, et's not time. I'll See you later you filthy JARMAN!" Spy swung his knife into the man throat a gargle of blood could be heard, and then silence

* * *

Everyone respawned back at their BLU base disappointed and sad.

No one made a sound, no one even talked, not even the Scout of all people. It was a terrible defeat, especially how they were on a 4 day steak of winning. Some of the mercenaries thought that maybe it was because their Spy was gone, others thought that maybe due to the sudden loss it's got them distracted. Either way they all made their way back to their dorms for a while to rest.

Sniper, of course, made his way back to his camper, this time he got the Pyro to spy-check the place. Flames danced through the air but didn't catch anything on fire. He gave out a heavy sigh and thanked the little firebug for doing him a little favor. The Pyro gave out a little noise a thumbs up, he opened the door and stood staring into the sight of nothingness. The Sniper saw what was going on and gave a confused look.

"Uh... Pyro is everything alroight?" He saw the Pyro ignore his comment and continue to stare out in space. He noticed the Pyro tilt his head, he got up to see what was there but before he could the Pyromaniac snapped out of the trance and slammed the door shut.

"Oi'll never understand that little firebug." Shaking his head he laid back down in his bed looking up at the ceiling "Spook, if you're there. If you're listening, oi could use a bloke like you to talk to roight about now."

"But of course, I will always be in your thoughts, you can always talk to me."

Sniper gave out a happy grin, he couldn't help it. He closed his eyes treasuring the BLU Spy's voice, his smell. "What iz it that you want to talk about?"

"Oi just wanted to hear your voice again... Oi don't even know anymore to be honest. Maybe it would've been best for the Spy to kill me instead, yeah?" He tuned his head over to the ghostly figure that sat in another chair across from the Sniper. His legs were crossed as well as his arms. Sniper on the other hand was still in his laying down position, both hands behind his head, one leg lying down flat while the other cranked up a little.

The Spy didn't even look at him "Now what would make you say zhat?"

"That way oi wouldn't have to feel so dead already.."

The BLU Spy didn't say anything. He didn't realize how much the Sharpshooter really missed him, and how good of a friendship they really kept.

"Ya know you didn't have to do that spoi... Woi did you..."

"We've already discussed zis, I couldn't see you die. Et's better you live anyways."

"Wot makes me so special from you?"

"You sure 'ave lots of question monsieur."

"And you seem to be not giving all the right answers." replied back the Sniper

"Right answers? What are you trying to get out of me?" Spy looked at the Australian in the eyes

"..Closure.. Oi guess. What happened? How did you get so beat up?"

"Look Snipeur." Spy exhaled a deep breath before speaking again "I went to pursue the original plan that we had. I went looking for the Spy and when I did he managed to have the better angle in the fight. He accused me of permanently killing the RED teams Snipeur and told me zhat he was out to get revenge. He shot me in the chest and and stabbed both of my hands into the wooden walls."

"Oi'm sorry Oi wasn't there for ya mate."

"Non, don't be zhat wasn't apart of zhe mission. Anyways he then told me he was going to kill you and I got the sudden idea to save you. It was rather difficult to get to where you were but you manage as a Spy I suppose. I cloaked and waited for zhe right time. I heard zhe RED Spy cock zhe gun and knew et was my moment. He pulled the trigger and-" Spy was interrupted by the bushman

"Don't... Oi already know the rest."

"Iz zhat enough closure?"

"Yeah... You know the whole team misses you right? We lost to the bloody RED's today, and almost got myself killed, for good."

"I know.. I saw.."

He looked at the Spy in a questionable face but then remembered... 'Oh yeah he thinks what are in my thoughts.'

His thoughts were interupped when the Spy gave out a little chuckle. "Wot?"

"Nothing, mon ami, I just zhink you are so funny sometimes. Where iz your mind? Hm? You escape to so many thoughts you can't concentrate on just one zhing. It's going to get you killed Bushman. I'm trying to help you."

"Well, It's kind of hard when you're dead.."

The Spy got up from the chair and looked down at the Australian. His hair was a mess, Spy could tell he hadn't been getting any good sleep lately due to the dark circles under his eyes. Spy sat on the edge of the Aussi's bed and continued to look at the man. He stared back.

"Can you keep a secret?" The Frenchman spoke

The Snipers heart began to beat a little faster "Uh... Yeah, Wot is it spook?"

Spy looked down at his hands playing with his gloves trying to figure out the right things to say "Zhe things zhat I do all have a purpose. I 'ave to be careful with the words I say. When I show you what I'm about to give you, you must never. NEVER. Speak or mention it to anyone. NO. ONE. MUST. KNOW! Or else everything will be ruined." Spy made sure the Sniper could comprehend what he was saying

"Wot did you want to show me?" Sniper sat up in his bed facing the Spy

"You 'ave to close your eyes first."

"Close moi eyes?... No.. Spy Oi'm not going to close moi-"

BLU Spy hovered his black leather glove over the Snipers eyes just gently brushing his eyelids close "SH! You don't listen enough you incoherent bushman!"

"Alroight alroight, there closed." Sniper lifted his hands up in defense

"Good." Spy lifted his gloves off his eyes and reached into his suit to grab a little box with BLU wrapping paper all around it.

A few minutes past by...

"Spook can I open my eyes now?..." Sniper peaked his right eye open and then fully opened both of them "Wot?" he looked around the room to see nothing, the spook was gone without a trace. Except for the little box that laid on the side of his bed. It had a white tag that read 'Open'. He pulled off the tag and ripped the Blue wrapping paper off. Underneath was a blue silk like box it opened the top to revel a glob of lightly placed tissue paper. On top of it though is what made Snipers heart stop. All of his thoughts were a lie. He didn't know whether to feel betrayed, or happy, or mad. He couldn't figure out what was real anymore. The whole time he was really there. He was really listening, it wasn't his imagination. He grasped the object tightly and never let go of it, at least for about 5 minutes, then he delicately placed it back to it's rightful place.

On top of the lightly pacted tissue paper was a circular golden watch. It made the Sniper speechless, it left him to drown in his silence.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**^-^ Wellllllll this ended up with unexpected turn of events. If you are currently confused you should be, but yet hopefully you aren't too too confused. All of your answers will hopefully be answered in the NEXT chapter. As always I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this chapter as well. See you soon!**


	7. Chapter 7: Confessions

**Hello I'm back with a chapter! Thank you so much everyone for leaving a review, and just reading my story in general. May the confusion stop right here. The story will clear up most of the question that you may have in your head!**

**ENNJOYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

**Previous:**

"You 'ave to close your eyes first."

"Close moi eyes?... No.. Spy Oi'm not going to close moi-"

BLU Spy hovered his black leather glove over the Snipers eyes just gently brushing his eyelids close "SH! You don't listen enough you incoherent bushman!"

"Alroight alroight, there closed." Sniper lifted his hands up in defense

"Good." Spy lifted his gloves off his eyes and reached into his suit to grab a little box with BLU wrapping paper all around it.

A few minutes past by...

"Spook can I open my eyes now?..." Sniper peaked his right eye open and then fully opened both of them "Wot?" he looked around the room to see nothing, the spook was gone without a trace. Except for the little box that laid on the side of his bed. It had a white tag that read 'Open'. He pulled off the tag and ripped the Blue wrapping paper off. Underneath was a blue silk like box it opened the top to revel a glob of lightly placed tissue paper. On top of it though is what made Snipers heart stop. All of his thoughts were a lie. He didn't know whether to feel betrayed, or happy, or mad. He couldn't figure out what was real anymore. The whole time he was really there. He was really listening, it wasn't his imagination. He grasped the object tightly and never let go of it, at least for about 5 minutes, then he delicately placed it back to it's rightful place.

On top of the lightly pacted tissue paper was a circular golden watch. It made the Sniper speechless, it left him to drown in his silence.

* * *

**Continuing:**

~{:Chapter 7: Confessions:}~

BLU Spy wasn't the one for confessions, especially to his teammates. This so happens to be the day he has to do so. He already suspected that the Sniper would have have a list full of questions to ask, who wouldn't. He had to admit to himself, he was kind of nervous. Spy didn't know how his friend would react, if he could keep it a secret, or if he would even believe him. It took a while for the Spy to plan everything out perfectly, to make sure he didn't leave a trace behind, to make sure that he faked his death just right, and to make sure that the data to the respawn system didn't show his existence. He hoped that all that work wouldn't go to waste for the confession he was going to tell Sniper. For that he realized the risk factors that went into his new mission, so he carefully made up a plan.

First, Spy would sneak into Snipers camper to only put a cryptic note in the pocket of his uniform for him to tempt to decode it. Second, once that position has been fulfilled he would wait for the right moment to speak to the Sniper at his spot he requested during the evening. Third, double check to make sure no one followed the Sniper. Forth, go somewhere far. Alas tell the confession.

It was a perfect plan that read through the BLU Spy's mind. All he had to do was wait for everything to come together.

Sniper woke up at his routine time and did his routine things. The day went as normal as any other day, which made him think suspiciously. He got a few headshots on some Heavy's and even a Scout. He was even killed a few times by the RED's Soldier and the Spy. He always feared that when he felt that stinging sensation between the shoulder blades he would never wake up from a deep sleep. Maybe that's what the RED Spy was going for, to get the Sniper to psychologically become paranoid. The day was moving pretty fast, with just a few second left there was a chance that the BLU team could win over the control point.

"EAT ROCKET MAGGOTS!" The BLU Soldier yelled pressing the trigger to his rocket launcher

A metal mass flew over to the control point killing those instantly around it. It left the control point open for the winning steal. "GO GO GO!" yelled the speedy rabbit with his Force of Nature in his hands shooting his enemy opponents. "IM READY!" The Medic had sent the Heavy in a BLU glow Uber-charging the man making him practically invincible. The Demoman stayed near the entrance of the enemy team putting up sticky bombs siding with Pyro who kept watch of any enemy spies, ready to burn. "SENTRY GOIN' UP!" Engie stayed with the group putting up a level 3 sentry getting some kills on some Demo's and Scouts.

Sniper saw the team working together and figured he would try his best to help out as well, but seeing that no one on the enemy team would dare to step out their respawn he decided to sit back and relax. He lowered his trusty Sniper Rifle down to the wooded floorboards and slid his back down the wooded walls sighing in content. He shoved his hands in his pockets relaxing his body, but he felt something weird in his right pocket. It felt like a elegantly folded piece of paper.

"Huh?" the Sniper thought aloud

He took out the piece of paper looking at the front of the note, it read "Sniper" in neatly handwritten cursive writing. "Spoi." He thought to himself, he gave out a little grin of pleasure.

He unraveled the note reading the short written cryptic note

_Dear Snipeur,_

_ Where the time of sun shall fall and the place where clandestine closure was revealed  
is where and when we shall meet._

_Yours truly_

_~BLU SPY_

"Woi must all of his notes be so cryptic!" he crumpled up the note and threw it to the side. He thought and thought...

_Where the time of sun shall fall... _'The time... Sun shall fall... The evening? Okay so the time must be in the evening.' Thought the Sniper 'The part oi don't understand is where we meet...'

"Bloody hell spook, can't you just write a normal note like any other bloke?" Sniper got up from his position looking out the isolated window to see his team winning over the control point.

"CONTROL POINT HAS BEEN CONTESTED!" spoke the announcer, which was quickly followed by the word "VICTORY!" hollers and cheers could be heard by the winning team. All that was left was the Humiliation round, a part of the mission where the winning team could get the advantage to kill anyone on the opposing team without them fighting back, it left them humiliated. Hints the word Humiliation Round. Sniper stood happy about winning the battle, it sure did make up for the terrible loss they experienced.

As usual everyone headed back their base either happy or disappointed. The RED team hung their head in shame was the BLU held theirs in victory. The BLU team laughed and congratulated each other for their fine work patting each other on the backs.

"GREAT WORK EVERYONE!" shouted the Soldier

"SCRUMPY FOR EVERY' ONE!" yelled back the Demoman passing around bottles of alcohol, expect for Scout

"YO! Aren'tcha forgettin' someone?" argued the still young Scout

"Oh! Almost forgot!" The Demoman walked back to the Speed Demon only to hand him a bottle of Milk "Here ya' go lad!" Everyone in the room started to laugh making the Scout even more anger

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS CRAP?!" Scout pointed to the milk that was in his hands giving a disgusted face

"Sorry son, you're still too young to be drinkin' this stuff." Engie gave the loud mouth a sympathetic hand

"AW Come on! I'm 19 years old, cut me some slack. Just one alright? Come on please please please please please please..." Scout, with his power of annoyance he continued to beg for the alcohol.

"Are you sure mate? Because you're acting like a 2 year old ankle biter." Sniper took a sip of the drink given to him

"HEY! SHUT IT! I WASN'T TALKIN' TO YA!" defended Scout "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLLLLLEEEEAAASSSEEE!" The Speed Demon continued to beg

"AYE LAD, quit the beggin' we're not givin' ya' any!" said back the Demoman getting impatient with the man

"Whateva' You guys are no fun anyways!" The Scout waved his hand not looking forward to hear anymore from his teammates and left the room

"Lettle man is not happy. IT MAKES ME LAUGH!" said the Heavy in a good attitude

"JA, zhe Scout vill 'ave to deal vith it. He probably couldn't handle it vith zhat type of body. He'll be drunk by zhe time he smells it!" The Medic made the whole team laugh once more

"Hey sorry to interrupt with this special moment but where's Pyro?" wondered the Engineer

All the Team members looked around to see that Pyro was missing from the group. "WOT? He was just beside me when we came in." said the Demolition expert

"I vill go check zhe halls, he's always wondering through zhem." said the doctor "I will go with." insisted the Heavy

"Alright lets all split up, the firebug has to be somewhere around here."

Before the crew could walk out of the doors Scout came running in shouting words that were jumbled together. "CALM down son, what's going on, have you seen Pyro?" asked Engie

"YEAH! THERE SOMEHTHIN' WRONG! He's actin' all weird and it's freakin' me out!"

Worried faces grew on each of the mercenaries, especially Sniper. The first thought that came to mind was RED Spy, what had he done this time. Did he hurt one of his teammates, did he sneak into the base and intentionally hurt the Pyro? 'Nah that can't be it, that wouldn't be professional.' he thought

"FOLLOW ME!" The Scout waved for everyone to follow running out of the room into the kitchen, the other merc's followed to find the kitchen totally different from before. Everything was decorated, streamers, banners, balloons, and a huge cake that sat in the middle of the table.

"Scout you better explain yourself!" anger flowed the the Engineers voice

"HAHAHHAHHAHAH!" The Scout bursted out laughing falling to the floor, he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye "You shouldda' seen the looks on your guy's face! HAHA"

Medic went over to the Scout to lift him up roughly off the ground by his shirt "YOU DUMMKOPFE! We thought zhat somezhing had happened to PYRO!" He stared at the man with his eyes and slowly let go of the man wiping off all the wrinkles that he caused on his solid blue shirt. "HA... heheheh." Medic began to laugh shoving up his glasses just a little bit father up his nose, it was beginning to creep the Scout out

"You almost gave us a real scare lad!" stated the Demo drinking some more of his addiction

"Wots all this for anyways." said the Sniper relieved to see teammate alright

"MPPHM MPH MPHHHH." Pyro gave out a cheer and a clap

The crew looked at Engie for a translation "He said that he wanted to celebrate, since we won the war and he made a cake for our victory."

"CAKE?!" said the Soldier as if he only heard those words throughout the whole scenario that just happened

"Danke Pyro for zhe thoughtful cake."

"Lettle man lied and should not get any cake!"

"HEY! That ain't fair, I only did it for revenge, jeesh." Before anyone could say anything Scout was right about to grab a slice but Pyro slapped his hand and shook his head "Ouch. What the Heck man." Pyro gave the man a look, the Scout stared into the lifeless eyes of the individual and backed off.

Everyone gathered around the table looking at the delicious cake that sat in front of them. "Candles? Should we light em'?" thought Engie

"MP GMP MPH!" The Pyro insisted and took out his flame thrower getting ready to light all the candles when the whole group of merc's became wide eyed

"WHOA WHOA WHOA"

"WAIT JUST A SECOND!"

"NO!"

"VAIT!"

"HOLD UP!"

"YOU COMMUNIST!"

All of them shouted at the same time in fear the Pyro would burn the whole place down. He lowered his flame thrower and tilted his head as if he was confused.  
"Vhat won't be necessary Herr Pyro." Medic said in a calm tone, he flicked out a match and lite all of them up. Pyro, like an innocent child, clapped his hands jumping up and down.

They each got a slice and a candle, blowing them all out eating the delicious pastry given to them. Sniper looked took a small glance at the window and saw the sun was almost gone. A shot of memory made him realized that he almost forgot. He thanked the Pyro for the cake and began to walk to his camper van when he heard the voice of an individual.

"HEY Slim where ya goin'? You wanna stay and play some cards with us?"

"Uh.. No thanks, oi'm kind tired so oi'm headin' to me van." he scratched the back of is head seeing all the attention was on him

"Well alrighty then, I'll see you in the mornin'. Have a nice night now." The Engie seemed sincere

"Thank mate. You too." Sniper bowed his hat down saying his goodbyes Engie did the same in return. He walked out of the kitchen and to his camper.

"Where he goin'?" Scout looked at the Engineer with cake smothered all over his face

"He's goin' to bed the man's tired." replied Engie

"How? He didn't even do anything! All he does is sit around and wait forever to actually do something."

"I bet it's more complicated then that. Ah Let him be boy."

"Whateva." Scout continued to eat his cake

* * *

While he was walking out of the doors he could hear the Scout complaining about his work, he rolled his eyes and didn't even bother to object to his argument. Luckily he heard the Engie back him up, what a nice fellow Engie is. Popping out the doors to the exit he walked over to his van. He still hadn't figured out what the spook meant about the meeting place, but he thought better in his van anyways, it was his place of content and blissfulness. Unlocking the door he dropped his jacket to the floor and plopped onto his bed, it started to become a ritual every time he came to his van.

"Hm... It's getting dark... I should probably get-"

"Where were you!" The man sounded irritated and impatient

The Sniper jumped from where he stood and quickly turned around facing near the door entrance. "SPOOK! How did you get in here?!"

The Spy gave the Sniper a did-you-really-ask-that-question kind of face, he pulled out a lock pick from his back pocket and hung out in front of him. "Does that answer your question?"

Sniper realized he shouldn't have asked "You can't do that to me. Oi'm getting too old for this..."

"Save it, where have you been. I've been waiting here for you. Did you not get zhe note I left for you?"

"Oh.. Yeah oi got it, but couldn't you have put it into simpler words? You know like a regular bloke?"

The Spy led out a heavy sign and held the bridge of his nose. "Snipeur we don't 'ave time for zhis. I came here to tell you somezhing."

"After oi-"

"Non, ask questions later. I will try to answer as much as I can but for the time being just sit and listen." Spy pointed down to Sniper bed, he followed his orders

BLU Sniper sat on his bed crossing his arms waiting for the snake to spit out his venom. He didn't bother telling Spy how he knew he wanted questions, it was pretty obvious why.

"Before we begin did anyone follow you along zhe way?"

"Of course not." The Sniper said in a confident voice, the Spy cocked his eyebrow

"Good. I know you have lots of question in that little head of yours but let me... Confess something." The Sniper sat up straight leaning over just a tad placing his elbows on his knees and clasping his hands together supporting his chin with them. He furrowed his eyebrows waiting for the Spook to continue. "As you can see I'm not really dead. I said I was and I know you are probably very confused by that. You did get my 'present' right."

"Yeah oi kept it right here." Sniper reached under his bed getting out the box Spy left, he opened it and took out the watch "Oi was kind of wandering woi you gave me this, but it all made sense when oi put together all the pieces. You must have faked your death the whole time with this death-ringer of yours, and you came back to claim that you were me 'conscious' or just a figment of my imagination. When really it was just a lie the whole time." The Sniper began to tense up in anger

"Snipeur I know you are mad right now but you have to listen to me when I tell you it was for a purpose."

The Sniper stood up quickly, Spy braced himself for the long anger speech the Sniper was about to give him. "Purpose?! PURPOSE! Everything you say you do has a 'purpose'! Do you know how scared oi was. How much oi've suffered because of your death. Oi thought we were friends, always sticking around telling each other the truth, watching each others backs. You lied ta' me! Wot oi wonder is how you manage to get away with all of it, and most of all woi. WOT ABOUT THE BLOODY RED SPOI EH? He's been after me watching me like a hawk trying to get revenge on me. I almost died! Where were you during that time, huh? Does our friendship mean nothin' to ya'?" Sniper paced back and forth, he could feel a little bit of bile coming up from all the nervousness

Spy could see the tensions growing in Snipers personality. He looked concerned and sincere for his buddy, stopping the Sniper from pacing he took both of his hands and placed them on the Snipers shoulders. "I know... I know what I did was a mistake. I..." He tried to find the right words without giving too much away "If you have any questions tell them to me now."

Spy's pale blue eyes connected with the Snipers, which somehow made the Sniper relax his shoulders and plop down right back down onto his bed. He tried to think of some good questions to ask but he had so many he didn't know where to start. "Um... How did you manage to use the death-ringer."

The Spy cleared his throat and began his answering "While the RED Spy attacked me and left to kill you he failed to check my pockets for anything, I painfully took out zhe knives from my hands and crawled my way over to you. I decloaked and quickly took out my death-ringer out. You know the rest from there."

Sniper nodded trying to digest everything "What about the respawn, how did you manage to survive undetected?"

"Being a Spy you have to know your way around the base and how to break in without becoming detected. So I hacked into zhe systems respawn and erased myself from the respawn, making me seem as if I died in zhe arena." Spy sat down next to the Sniper crossing his legs looking at the man, waiting to hear his other questions

"Woi did you do it all, Woi go through all the trouble in doing that."

"You weren't there at the time but when I was trying to complete zhe mission I collided with zhe RED Spy he told me he wanted to kill you. As ton ami I couldn't let that happen. I quickly came up with a new plan, leading to my fake death and erasing myself from the respawn. I wouldn't 'ave told you if I didn't see how depressed you were without me.." Spy gave out a little grin hopping the Sniper wouldn't see, but he did

"I...I wasn't that depressed." Sniper tried to defend himself

"Right." Spy rolled his eyes and continued "I faked my death because I wanted to further observe the RED Spy a little more, to get more details. I couldn't have done it while I was 'alive'. I wanted to be kept 'under the radar' so to speak. Having me killed by 'im would give him the thought that I was out of the way. Giving him zhe thought that he could only have one thing to concentrate on now, you. In the meantime, I found that he was planning to kill you the day you insulted him, reminding him of the RED Sniper. I then saw his weakness, you touched a very sensitive spot."

"Whoa whoa whoa, so you're telling me that you were there the whole time. And didn't even bother to help me out or do anything?" Sniper hands began to fling with expressions

"Zhat would give away the whole point of acting dead you imbecile." Spy shook his head wondering if Sniper was even paying attention to anything he was saying

"Well yeah, but you could of done somethin'."

"Et's not zhe point. I was trying to see if I could figure out any secrets or details that would give me a deeper clue to why he's really doing what he's doing. And by zhe looks of et, he doing it out of impulse, anger, hatred."

"Oi could've figured that out moiself." Sniper snickered unimpressed of Spy's abilities

"Oh? So you know that he's going to try to kill you in tomorrow's war. Oh and perhaps you already know HOW he's going to do et, and where and when too? Well I certainly underestimated you mon ami." Spy played around with his gloves not looking at the Snipers expression

"W-Wait a minute now I didn't say all of that."

"Oh but you did." Spy gave the man a funny grin

"You found out all of that?"

"Indeed."

"So you really are alive?"

"Don't ask questions you already know." he look at the Sniper in a serious manner

"So oi was in your devious little plan the whole time."

"Oui, and everything went according to plan." Spy then crossed his left leg over his right switching the positions

"No one else knows eh?" "Well. Aren't you just a backstabbin' little snake, but hey oi'm glad to see you're alright." The Sniper gave the man a surprise slap on the back, he chuckled at the sudden jump he made.

"You can't tell anyone, it will compromise everything."

"Oi won't. Oi promise, and oi always keep my promises." Sniper looked at Spy in the eyes ensuring him that he was telling the truth

The sun was finally gone and the moon had already arisen. The brightness of the whole moon shined through the cracks of the blinds only revealing parts of the room. The men had talked for hours telling by the time, it read 10 o' clock sharp. BLU Spy gave out a little hint of a smile and stood up wiping the wrinkles from his suit. "I guess I'll see you later then monsieur. It's getting late, and you 'ave a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Spy walked over to the campers door ready to exit when the Sniper interrupted

"Wait before you go oi have one more question.." Sniper stood up as well moving his head slightly down, since he was a little taller anyways "What about the RED Spy?"

The Spy held his hand on the handle of the door, he turned his head to where the moon light hit just right only revealing his eyes. "You let me worry about that mon ami. Have a good night."

"Be careful..."

The Spy nodded acknowledging the Snipers words and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Wow that was a long chapter... I hope this clears some things up if you were confused. It was all a plan and spy planned it all. If you still have any questions please message me if you can. I HOPE YOU LOVED THE CHAPTER AS ALWAYS!**

**Until next time my friends! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: It's Time

**Hello everyone im back with another chapter! This one is going to be interesting, broken, revealed, but interesting. As always...**

**ENNJOYYYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

**Previous:**

"You can't tell anyone, it will compromise everything."

"Oi won't. Oi promise, and oi always keep my promises." Sniper looked at Spy in the eyes ensuring him that he was telling the truth

The sun was finally gone and the moon had already arisen. The brightness of the whole moon shined through the cracks of the blinds only revealing parts of the room. The men had talked for hours telling by the time, it read 10 o' clock sharp. BLU Spy gave out a little hint of a smile and stood up wiping the wrinkles from his suit. "I guess I'll see you later then monsieur. It's getting late, and you 'ave a big day ahead of you tomorrow." Spy walked over to the campers door ready to exit when the Sniper interrupted

"Wait before you go oi have one more question.." Sniper stood up as well moving his head slightly down, since he was a little taller anyways "What about the RED Spy?"

The Spy held his hand on the handle of the door, he turned his head to where the moon light hit just right only revealing his eyes. "You let me worry about that mon ami. Have a good night."

"Be careful..."

The Spy nodded acknowledging the Snipers words and left closing the door behind him.

* * *

**Continuing:**

~{:Chapter 8: It's Time:}~

Blu Sniper woke up feeling pretty great. His friend was back from the dead and the morning just felt lucky to him. Stretching his arms he let out a small groan soon to quickly relax his muscles and leting out a heavy sigh. He twisted his body to the side of his bed getting up to start the day. He moved over to the drawer that held his alarm clock and grabbed out a fresh new pair of clothes. He shuffled over to the sink ready to brush his teeth, he looked in the mirror after splashing some cold water on his face shaving the stubble that appeared. The sound of the faucet could no longer be heard once Sniper turned the handle signaling that he had finished. Walking over to the door to continue the day he noticed another paper note. He slipped his hand under the note and grabbed it pulling it slightly so that he wouldn't tear it.

_Bonjour Snipeur_

_Stay on the alert today as I told you last night the RED Spy has something planned. I will be watching you closely in the shadows, but that shouldn't mean you should let your guard down. PAY VERY CLOSE ATTENTION. If things seem to get a little too frisky I will be there to help, as a good friend had told me, I promise._

_See you soon, mon ami_

_~le Spy_

The letter made the Sniper have a cheery smile on his face. He felt pretty confident for the day, but he wasnt going to act too cocky. He needed to be professional, efficent, precise, after all that was in his job description. He placed the letter in his pocket and left his van heading inside the base, already he regreted it.

"HEY! GIMMIE THAT BACK!" You know who yelled, Scout jumped up and down trying to get the bottle of alcohol from the scotsman

"I ain't givin' ya the bottle mate." Demoman rolled his eyes at the annoying boy

"Vhy do you even bother trying, Herr Scout?" Medic sat at the table reading the local newpaper...

"Because I ALWAYS WIN! Now gimmie that!" Scout jumped once more finally getting the bottle but was compromised when the Sniper snatched it out of his hands.

Scout looked at the man with an angry face "Very funny wise guy now seriously give it, that drink ain't gonna finish itself." He moved his hand out in front of the Sniper moving only his fingers toward him and back

"You're right.." The Sniper swiveled the bottle around slowly

Scout gave the man a weird look and then understood what the Aussi was going to do, his face turned to shock "Don't you dare man!"

Sniper tiped the bottle slowly toward his mouth taunting the speed demon. "Sniper I swear if you.." Sniper tipped the whole bottle toward his mouth swallowing the fluid while grinning looking toward the Scout, who was left wide eyed.

"You have 10 seconds to run..." The man mummbled

"Oi'm sorry mate wot was that?" He held his ear closer over the Scout

Without hesitation the Scout lunged over to the Sniper causing them both to fall. The Scout held him down but it wasn't for long, the Sniper was stronger. He flipped the boy over and quickly got up leaving him on the ground. Following behind the Sniper the Scout also got up and gave the Sniper a death glare and shook his head in disappointment.

"You'll be fine, in 2 more years you can 'ave some beer alright?"

Before the Scout could answer Medic interupted "Besides, Vhy do you vant to drink so badly. It vont make a difference." Medic put down the newspaper looking at the Scout

"Uh.. Tell that to Soldier, the guy keeps sayin' ima girl for not drinkin' any alcohol because only 'real men drink it'." Scout held up his hands gesturing quotes on that last part.

"THATS RIGHT!" Shouted the Soldier, who was now just coming into the kitchen to join the rest of the team

"SHUT UP YOU SOLDIER WANNABE!"

"Oh YOU WANNA GO PRETTY BOY?!" The Soldier gave put a sadistic smile

"Dude stop callin' me that. I could take you on any time! Let's do it, right here right now!" The Scout was practically face to face with the yelling mercenary

"Men! GRAB A BODY BAG BECAUSE ONE OF US IS GOING TO DIE!" Soldier swung his fist back getting ready to punch the Scouts face but that was intruded by the Engineer.

"Whoa whoa whoa now, no ones gonna fight and surely no ones gonna die. Battle's gonna start soon and recken that we all get ready and work like a' team. Unless you folks wanna lose another battle." Engie stood between the men persuading both of them to stop

"LOSE?! THE ONLY TEAM THAT WILL LOSE ARE THE BLUS!"

"Uh... We're the Blu's smartass." Scout rolled his eyes at the merc

"Oh... Of course THE ONLY TEAM THAT WILL LOSE ARE THE RED's!" Soldier corrected himself

"Thats more like it, lets get to work!"

All the mercenaries hollered in excitment. They grabbed there weapons and headed out to the battlefield. Time counted down and control points were being stollen and caught back. Today was definitly going to be a close call, and a hard one at that. Sniper stayed at the one spot he worked best at. He fired some rounds getting some typical headshots, he heard the sound of a decloak and quickly swung around penetrating his knife into the RED Spy's stomach. The end of the war was coming and Sniper started to relax, knowing that his team was winning.

Ocasionally he would start to talk to himself, or at least thats what the RED Spy thought. Every once in a while, since the BLU Spy 'died' he'd notice the Sniper would talk to himself about weird things. RED Spy didnt think much of it, he thought it was a process of coping, he almost felt bad. He couldnt think that way though, he need to get his revenge on the Sniper for compromising his perfectly planned kill. Now that the Spy was dead RED Spy did relax a little and focused more on getting the BLU Sniper. He had everything planned out and was ready to go in for the kill.

Spy cloaked gingerly shifting his way into the Snipers nest. He gave himself a moment to just relax and build up the need to enjoy his plan of attack. He silently came up to the Sniper and just watched him for a while. One by one the victim would compliment himself in his victory or swear at his mistakes. The BLU team was going to win soon enough if Spy didnt do anything about it. He slowly and quietly brought out his knife and swiftly flung it open. Crouching, he came closer the Snipers back closing in up on the prey. His hands were becoming sweaty from the anticipation, he was starting to shake with excitment, his heart started to pound... But he stopped. He couldn't go any farther, his mind drawled blank. 'What's wrong with you? Go! You planned this, complete the mission!' RED Spy thought

He shook his head and continued to close in. 'Wait...' He stopped himself dead in his tracks. 'I want to play a game...' He decided that he didnt want to permently kill the Sniper just yet, not without a little fun. He backed up a little taking out his disguse kit. He flipped through all of the BLU teams mercenaries and chose the man with an annoying accent. His thoughts cheered up and he continued with the kill. Spy was now right up on the Sniper, he could practically just poke his neck. He leaned down the Snipers ear and whispered "...boo..." His fingers sliding down the Snipers neck. The BLU Sniper shivered and quickly turned around.

"Get off me ya' show pony!" Sniper complained

Sniper went to draw out his Kurki but he noticed it was missing. "Wha?" His hands frantically patted over his whole body

"HAHA! You should'da seen the look on your sorry face!" The BLU Scout pointed his finger at the Aussi laughing uncontrollably

"OI! Where's moi Kurki?!" The Sniper exclaimed

"Uh... Dont'cha have it on ya'?"

"If oi had it on me oi wouldn't have asked, Wot are ya' doin' up here anyways you mongrel?" Sniper was clearly annoyed that the Scout was bothering him

"Look, helmet head told me ta' check on ya because you've been actin' weird lately. He's said you've been talkin' to yourself, and yelling at imaginary figures, Medic is starting to think that it's your way of coping but he isnt sure. I just thought you were goin' crazy, since you know... Spy died." Scout rubbed the back of his neck

"Well tell'm oi'm fine. Oi feel just fine, now can you leave me alone." Sniper turned his back to the disguised Spy lifting up back his rifle continuing the job

"Yeah sure thing, just one more thing tho."

"Wot is it bloke." Sniper still had his back to the loud mouth

"I will see you soon, mon ennemi."

That voice. That sound it was all too familar. How could have he let his guard down? "Ah piss." He thought aloud. His right hand slowly slid down to his pants pocket to grab his Kurki, but he realized that it was missing. His posture slouched and he hung his head.

"Looking for zhis?" Spy held it near the Snipers face but quickly pulled it away as if to tease, no he obviously did it on purpose.

"OI! Give me that!" Sniper lunged over to the man but instantly backed off as his enemy held his own weapon against him

"Tell me bushman. How ironic would et be for my own enemi to be killed by his enemi with his own weapon." Spy walked toward the Aussi man making him backup into the wall. Snipers knife was held against him just millimeters from slicing his throat open. It was clear to Sniper that he was left defenseless, even if he tried to escape he knew he wouldn't make it far. He looked around the room searching to see if Spy was there... He clearly wasn't. 'Guess you really can't trust a spoi.' BLU Sniper thought. He gave out a sigh and held up his hands in defence "Go ahead..."

Spy gave the Australian a peculiar look. "You are zhe most interesting."

Sniper cocked his eyebrow in confusion "Wot did you just say?"

"Guess you'll have to stick around to find out." He thrusted his hands to the Snipers back to turn him around and slammed him back to the wall, except this time his stomach was pressed up against it. He could feel the knife slide down his neck and trace its way in between his shoulder blades. It sent a shiver down him, before he could give out an insult a pain replaced it instead. "Ahh! Ach.. Oi... Oi.. S-s-spoi..." Snipers back started to become numb, the only thing he could feel was that stinging sensation, that and the red fluid that looked so hypnotizing. His legs were the first to give out, then his arms, soon his whole body became limp and he slid to the ground.

RED Spy gave out a menacing grin and a devilish chuckle. He threw down the sharpshooters knife replacing it with a cigarette. As he went to pull out his lighter something white caught in the corner of his eye. He turned his head out of curiosity, noticing that something was in the Snipers right vest pocket. His hands couldn't help but have the need to grab, so he bent down and slipped the note out of the Snipers item holder.

"And what do we have here?" RED Spy tucked his lighter in his back pocket in order to open the note. He snugged the cigarette between his lips continuing to unfold the note. The first thing he noticed was the crusive handwritting, it reminded him of the BLU Spy. Then he started to read, his face started to fall he couldn't find the emotions to express. His jaw fell wide leaving his cigarette

to parish on the floor. He folded back up the note and placed it in it's rightful spot. Thats when he had the most brilliant idea yet. "Let zhe games begin." RED Spy grinned with inspiration, then cloaked disappearing in the mists.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

BLU Spy heard the gates open to the respawn room, everyone was yelling out getting some hype. The same sound could be heard throughout the arena, screams, taunts, insults, hollars, and of course the depressed sounding announcer. He stuck to his note and stayed to the shadows, he followed closely and silently behind the Sniper monitoring him.

A few minutes passed and saw everyone doing a great job, it was definitly going to be a close call. He shifted his way out of the room Sniper was in to see what the RED Spy was doing. He carefully walked through the arena, having a few close calls to becoming revealed, but luckily he's as slick as a snake slipping right through. At first he had a few troubles trying to find the man but soon he found a glimpse of him. He was running around sapping his teammates sentries.

"SENTRY DOWN! THERES A SPA AROUND HERE." His country accent was surely identifiable

Not only was it a duty for the RED Spy to help out his teammates capture the control point, but to psychologically make people paranoid, and he was good at it. BLU Spy watched him like a hawk running around murdering people behind the back hearing there terrified screams. He soon watched him go to a familar place, right where the Sniper was. He began to walk over to help his dear friend but something was wrong. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but something felt odd. He felt exposed, seen, uncovered, he paused for a moment to look at his invisawatch. The batteries were getting scarcily low. 'Uh!. Zhere iz no time for this!' He thought to himself, he frantically looked around for something to use, ANYTHING. He walked further down the secluded hall to find a crate of supplies, and there they were a beautiful pair of batteries for his watch.

He quickly replaced the old ones and cloaked himself running to his friend. He dodged bullets, matrixed over incoming rockets, and passed by incoming enemy pyros. He ran up the stairs with stealth geting closer and closer to his friend. He listened for any noises but couldn't hear any. His heart began to beat faster and faster with adrenaline. He made it up the top step and rushed over to the Snipers nest, he stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the dead body. He slowly walked over to his companion getting the remaining blood on his customs shoes. He bent down touching the dead Snipers half-blood-stained hair, his hands started to shake uncontrollably, he felt like he was going to throw up. Snipers blood soaked the BLU Spys suit, but for some odd reason he didnt care. He decloaked not caring at all what happened next.

"I'm sorry mon ami, I was too late." He hit his head against the wall with flustration, he knew he should have stayed with the Sniper, he promised he would protect him but decided to mind his own buisness instead. Spy felt hopeless he failed a mission, the most important one at that. He crouched down back over to his friends body staying there until his own death spontaneously happened. The snake closed his eyes waiting for him to be brutally murdered by an opposing teammate.

He cringed at the sound of footsteps, they were coming closer, he tensed his body at the weight of a hand being pressed on his shoulder. "Before you kill me, place my body next to zhe bushmans ... merci" He never felt so vunerable and helpless in his life, he hated it.

"For wot ya did oi just might."

The frenchmans ears perked up his face hiding the excitment he felt. He turned his head around fast seeing the cast of the tall Australian silhouette in front of him. He stood up quickily keeping his neutral face intact. Spy gave out a deathly glare at the man staying cautious, he didnt know if he could trust the man, he could be a Spy playing with his mind.

"Oi! Don't look at me like that! Oi'm the one who should be staring a mean glare at you, wot happened about staying close eh? You better 'ave a good explanation if you are gonna stare at me like that! You bloody **shadow** maka'!" The Sniper paced out of flustration

"How do I know you're zhe real Snipeur and not a Spy?" The BLU Spy backed up a little keeping a hand behind his back, incase of an emergency.

Sniper walked up to the man where they were chest to chest, the Aussi looked down at the mastermind and bent his head down whispering something in his ear. "You can trust me mate. We came up with a safe-word rememba' mine was..." He looked back at the Spy testing him.

"**Bullet **of course." Not knowing, the Spy was testing him as well no one could be trusted

"SPOI!" The Sniper yelled pinning the man to the wall forcing his Kurki on the man

"Wait! I was just testing you, I had to make sure you weren't a Spy. To answer zhe previous question with zhe right answer et's **coffee**."

The two men stood in silence until the Sniper broke it "And to finish me sentence yours is **shadow**." Sniper fully let the Spy go, gently dropping his Kurki.

"Snipeur we need to talk." Spy said straightening his tie

"Yeah no kidding mate!"

"We'll talk when we get back to your van."

Sniper got a glance at the spook before he disappeared once more. The BLU's won again and the same victory was repeated. Shouts of congradulations. Cake. Arguing. Then loneliness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

**To be continued...**

**Lets starts off with the Sniper, he seems pretty mad, and partcially annoyed. Now the BLU SPY, ah yes the Blu Spy such a promising man he is. Although he didnt stick with the Sniper for long he did manage to track down the RED SPY... Even though it was compromised when his stupid watch was getting low. I wonder what would have happened if his watch didn't run so low, maybe he could have saved himself from being unveiled by the RED SPY. Speaking of Red Spy he is now aware that the BLU Spy is actually alive, and conversing with the the Sniper. Which would explain a lot, to his point of view. This makes him have a very interesting plan which should be developing in the next few chapters.**

**Hope you enjoyed so far and are having a great summer!**


	9. Chapter 9: Clue

**Thank you so much for the comments everyone! This chapter is going to be kind of long but not too long, this story will also be ending soon. I have lots and lots of ideas for my next story, a little bit of a twist from other peoples perspectives but hopefully enjoyable. Just a note in the next story there will be some vocabulary changes, from reading other fanfic's I've noticed that I've spelled a few things wrong and forgot some punctuation's. That will all be changed in the next story but in the meantime...**

**ENNJOY! :)**

* * *

**Previous:**

"How do I know you're zhe real Snipeur and not a Spy?" The BLU Spy backed up a little keeping a hand behind his back, incase of an emergency.

Sniper walked up to the man where they were chest to chest, the Aussi looked down at the mastermind and bent his head down whispering something in his ear. "You can trust me mate. We came up with a safe-word rememba' mine was..." He looked back at the Spy testing him.

"**Bullet **of course." Not knowing, the Spy was testing him as well no one could be trusted

"SPOI!" The Sniper yelled pinning the man to the wall forcing his Kukri on the man

"Wait! I was just testing you, I had to make sure you weren't a Spy. To answer zhe previous question with zhe right answer et's **coffee**."

The two men stood in silence until the Sniper broke it "And to finish me sentence yours is **shadow**." Sniper fully let the Spy go, gently dropping his Kurki.

"Snipeur we need to talk." Spy said straightening his tie

"Yeah no kidding mate!"

"We'll talk when we get back to your van."

Sniper got a glance at the spook before he disappeared once more. The BLU's won again and the same victory was repeated. Shouts of congradulations. Cake. Arguing. Then loneliness.

* * *

**Continuing:**

~{:Chapter 9: Clue:}~

Sniper looked around to make sure no one was following them, he closed the door locking it entirely. Turning around, he found the Spy sitting on his bed moving his foot up and down out of impatience. It sort of worried the Sniper about his best friend, but they needed to talk about what happened back there during the war.

"Alright spook, cough it up, wot happened out there? Where were ya'." Sniper said in a interrogating tone.

"Make me some tea, s'il vous plaît. And then i'll explain... Again."

Sniper hesitated at the sudden demand, he didnt really like to be told what to do. Walking over to the cabinets he opened them up scattering his hands everywhere to feel where the tea packets were, he found one. His favorite Sniper mug was placed into the microwave a buzzing sound could be heard and then a beep signaled the end. Steam emitted from the coffee mug, he placed the tea bag into the heated water dipping it up and down. Just like an octopus releasing out its ink the tea grains secreted its brown color into the water. Sniper walked over to the Spy, who was on the Snipers bedside with his legs politely crossed, giving him the warmed coffee mug.

"Merci beaucoup."

"Uh yeah, sure thing mate." With knowing the Spy for a few years he managed to pick up a few words the frenchie spoke. The bushman sat next to his friend having a sense of Déjà vu, as if the same event has happened before.

"Mmmmm." The Spy groaned, he took another sip from his drink and emitted an "ahh" to the refreshing beverage.

"Is the tea really that good?" Sniper chuckled a little.

"Considering that I haven't drank all day in zhis god forsaken heat, Oui." He smiled back at the tall slim man keeping eye contact, while still drinking from the mug.

"So, wot happened back there... Where were you?" Sniper crossed his arms narrowing his eyes.

After a little, Spy finally cleared his throat and began to talk. "I was with you... For a moment of time but then i decided to find zhe RED Spy, since zhe war was at a very close call. I walked around for a bit watching everyone and their failures, when i caught a glimpse of the RED Spy. He was heading over to you. I was going to walk over but i noticed somezhing was wrong, i felt it. I looked down at my watch to find et shorting out of its battery." Spy looked down at his watch, Snipers eyes followed. 'Cheap.' He muttered under his breath, but he continued. "Frantically i tried to find a substitute of batteries as fast as I could, once I did I came back to help you. I ran up the wooden steps to find you... Lying dead on the ground bleeding to death."

There was a moment utter silence. Spy began to tap his foot up and down again taking in more sips of his somewhat warm drink.

"How did it feel... To see your best friend die." Sniper looked up at the Spook, he saw the shocked expression he presented. Sniper just needed to know how he felt, sort of a have-a-taste-of-your-own-medicine feel. He did after all practically did the same thing to him.

"I... I felt empty..." He paused before he started to shift the position of his legs, for some odd reason the Sniper knew he hit the bullseye. Both of the Spy's were alike in their ways. He saw Spy's shoulders cringe up he started to drink more and more until nothing was left. Spy tried his best to keep his cool and collected self. He placed the now empty mug on the metal table that was beside the Snipers bed, almost like a nightstand. The masked man turned longways on the bed and laid down relaxing his body, giving out a slow and calming sigh. His body seemed to relax as Sniper could tell, Spys body slowly sinked into his bed notifying that his muscles were loosening.

Sniper twisted his body to look behind him to meet his reflection in Spys eyes "Oh oi'm sorry mate! Oi didn't mean ta' stir you up. Oi just wanted to-".

"Non, et's fine. You deserve an answer. I guess we are even then, Oui?" Spy put his both of his hands behind his head closing his eyes

"Yeah." Sniper turned back to his original position "Hey uh, oi also have somethin' to tell you."

Spy supported himself on his elbows and looked at the back of the bushmans head. "What iz et."

"Before you found me lyin' dead on the ground, the Snake said somethin' that caught moi attention. He said that oi was interesting and that he wanted to 'play a game'."

"Hm.. A game?" Spy narrowed his eyes thinking.

"Yeah, a game. Whot the bloody hell does any of this mean?!" Sniper pressed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"What i want to know is why the sudden change in events? Boredom? First he wanted me dead and zhen you, all of zhe sudden he wants to play a game? Theres somezhing more going on Snipeur."

"Oi was thinkin' the same thing, except oi don't know what the bloke is gettin' at." Sniper twisted his body again looking at his friend.

"We will find out soon enough, i will sneak into the base later tonight and see what zhis homme est up too."

"Wot do oi do in the meantime?" Questioned the Australian.

"In zhe meantime we will both lay low for a while, i'll monitor you. I wont be able to 'elp you now that he doesn't have the craving to kill you. I'll see if he presents any patterns that will give us any leads. Until then, just act normal and focus on your job, not moi." Spy shifted off of the bed and stood by the camper door. "This man is a dangerous man, a manipulator, a liar, make sure to pay attention to your surroundings mon ami."

Spy cloaked sneaking out of the door without saying another word.

"Goodbye to you too..." The Sniper was left in a dead silence.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Spy gently closed the door quietly heading toward his enemies base. Walking in on the base, the sight of RED disgusted him it reminded him of blood, murder, vengeance something he had in common with. Since the BLU base was practically the same design he knew every corner inside and out. Coming up to the right was all the dorms, Spy kept low in the shadows, all the RED mercs were in the kitchen eating. He came upon the RED Spy's room and put his ear up to the wooden door listening to any signs of life, nothing. Gingerly, Spy twisted the knob but it refused to go any further. 'Locked... Hmm..' Spy shrugged grabbing out his lock pick. He carefully unlocked the door and snuck into the room closing it behind him. He didn't know exactly what he was looking for but he looked for anything that caught his eye.

His eyes glanced over at the neatly made bed, in the middle of the two pillows was a somewhat old book, on his nightstand was a fancy lamp and alarm clock. The room looked quite simple a bed, nightstand, closet, and a desk accompanied with a mirror. BLU Spy shifted to the desk taking the pencil that he found on top of it, using it to open the drawers. This helped from leaving any smudges on the handles. Opening each and every drawer in the desk they were all left empty, he was right about to close the last drawer in the bottom left corner, but something caught his eye. He noticed a small flap in the back corner of the bottom drawer. His fingers ran over the little bump and then under it, he pulled carefully. As if a whole new section of the drawer was discovered, it was a secret volt to discovery's. Spy's eyebrows raised at the sudden realization he found the jackpot. 'honhon.' he (stereotypically) giggled in his head.

A light cream colored folder was presented to him, he grabbed it reading and looking through the papers that were tucked neatly inside the folder. On the side of a folder was a tab that had the written words _Plans Of Revenge. _Each of the papers had a constructed detailed plan on how RED Spy was going to kill the BLU Sniper, but what the Spy found a little odd was that all the plans were torn or had a big RED 'X' through them. 'Hmm... How peculiar.' He thought. Flipping through the rest of the papers he one that wasn't even touched. No RED marks or pieces of it missing. He separated it from the rest getting a good look at it. At the top of the paper there were words written in a marker _Project Game,_ intrigued the Spy read further. All it stated were the plans of attack and when he was going to do so. It didn't have too much details about how he was planning to do it, but all that the Spy cared about was the word _Clue__. _It had it's own separate tab like the rest, but with no information except the date of the attack. Spy took a mental picture of the files and put them back into their rightful spot, making sure that he left no trace. He stood up and gave out a smug smile on his face. "Oh zhe Spy iz going to be in for a big surprise hehe."

"Indeed."

BLU Spy stood not moving a single muscle, everything happened so fast. Before he had the chance to react or even turn around a slight pain in his neck could be felt. He went to grab were he felt the sharp sting but the room began to spin. He moved around the room crashing into the desk like a pure drunk. He squinted his eyes trying to keep himself from vomiting, all he could do was sit down trying to comprehend what just happened but a voice of the shadows stuck with him.

"Don't bother trying to fight et, et's a concoction our Medic came up with. Seems like et's working very well." RED Spy gave out a grim smile

BLU Spy held his head in agony, he got the strength to lift it up and look up at his enemy. Sadly, it was proving to be hard because of the pounding in his head. It felt like a Scout taking out his bat and just constantly whacking him on the side of the head. Before Spy knew it the normal colorful images that he could see with his eyes replaced his sight with the consumption of darkness.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sniper woke up to the light of the clear skies shining through his window. He looked around the room and sat up looking at his alarm clock, 5:30 a.m.. The week was almost over and he would have time to sleep in and relax. He had 30 minutes before he had to show up for work, in the meantime he did his daily routine. He walked over to the BLU base getting his Sniper mug filled up with his caffeine. The warmth of the beverage could be felt making its way down his intestines into his stomach, it felt comfortable. He made his way out of the kitchen before all the ruckus could start.

"HEY SLIM!" called a man from a distance.

Having the ears of a Sniper were like having the ears of a wolf. He turned around to see Engineer trying to catch up with him, it was a lovely morning why not share a conversation. "Good morning mate."

"Beautiful day ain't it." Engie repositioned his hat and fixed his goggles.

"Yeah, the weather pretty nice."

They both made their way down the stairs and over to the back of the base where they both sat on the edge of the wooden floor looking out into the distance. Breaking the few minutes of silence Engie decided to speak. "So how you been doin'?" Engineer spoke still looking out in the distance.

"Oi've been doin' just perfect, woi?" Sniper took a sip of his warm coffee.

"Nothin' just wanted to see how you were copin'."

Sniper nodded seeing what the Engineer was getting at now and why he even bothered to spark up a conversation. He placed his mug beside him and placed both of his arms behind him for support. "Look oi'm not here to look for sympathy alright. It's in the past now can we not talk about it, oi accept the fact he's gone forever."

"Alright alright. I didn't mean to pry, I was just worried that's all." Engie held up his hands in defense.

"It's alright. Oi understand." Sniper nodded smiling.

Engie smiled back, giving the man a friendly slap on the back. "That'a boy. I just have one more question if ya' don't mind."

"Ask away." said Sniper while taking a drink from his favorite and only Sniper mug.

"Now I know it's none of my business, but I've noticed you've stopped coming over for dinner and you end up hidin' in that van of yours. I figured that maybe it would be nice to deliver some food to ya'. One night I was heading over to your van and heard somethin' in there." Sniper began to shift his legs from the uncomfortable position he was in. "I couldn't make out the voice, but it kind of worried me slim. I thought maybe it was your radio or somethin' like that but then I seemed to noticed how frequent it's been gettin'. As if you were havin' a conversation with yourself. My question is are you talking to yourself? The whole crew is becomin' worried."

Sniper was left at a loss of words. He grabbed his coffee mug and slouched over staring down at the brown liquid in his cup. "Oi already told ya' oi'm fine." His voice was deep and defensive. Engie sensed that something was wrong and tried to lighten up the mood a bit, he didn't was to let it go just yet.

"You're right I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. If you are having some mental conflict's we're here for you every step of the way. Medic is always open to help, and if you don't feel like telling him then I'm always open." Engineer stood up rubbing the sharpshooters back smiling down at him.

"Yeah, Oi'll definitely think about it mate, thanks." Sniper looked up at the Engineer smiling a smug smile back at him.

"I'll see ya' later. I gotta go check on the boys to make sure they aren't makin' up a fight... Again."

Sniper turned his body around to see the Engineer leaving to go back upstairs. "See ya!" he said Waving his hand goodbye. He turned around and gave out a big sigh of relief. He didn't know how much more he could take of this secret, he knew that this wasn't going to be the end of Engie trying to get him to talk. Although, it was a nice morning why let it bother him.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sniper waited up in his nest seeing the RED enemies scatter everywhere trying to capture the point. He had to move to a different location a few times due to him being spotted. '_Come on where are ya' spook?'_ Sniper thought. They were already halfway into battle with the time ticking and no sign of the BLU Spy could be detected. Although the Sniper knew the Spy was a very independent man he always seemed to worry about him. '_Oi hope the snake didn't get caught.'_

**_BANG!_**

"Gottcha you little bugga."

**_FWOOSH _** The noise was way too familiar, but the question always remained in his head was it good or bad. Sniper turned around cautiously seeing the sight he's been waiting for. With a sigh of relief he turned around to continue his job.

"Désolé Snipeur, Somezhing came up unattended but all iz good now."

"You almost had me worried, thought you finally got caught."

"Hon hon, what kind of Spy do you take me for mon ami." Spy walked over to wall by the window and slide down to sit.

Sniper put down his rifle to talk to his dear friend. "So did ya' find out anything useful while you were snooping around their base?"

"Actually yes!" Spy's eyes lite up "I found somezhing quite interesting indeed. I found some files in one of the RED Spy's drawers in his desk."

"Oh really, what did they say?"

"Just his past plans of attack the first few files were unimportant, but zhen I looked through zhe rest and found a new written file. Et was labeled _Project Game, _zhere wasn't lots of given information but I managed to find out where he's going to set up his plan of attack." Spy stood up and looked around to make sure no one was listening. "Tomorrow is Friday, oui?"

"Uh yeah oi'm pretty sure woi."

"Because tomorrow night is when zhe RED Spy will be setting up his plan, if we move to the location of the attack we can observe what zhe Spy has in plan." Spy put a hand on the Snipers shoulder. "Are you in?"

Spy noticed the Sniper looking into the distance like he was in a trance. "Snipeur is everzhing okay?" He truly looked concern.

"Huh? Yeah, yeah oi'm just thinkin'."

"Snipeur." Sniper looked up at the man in front of him "I see that you are in distress, tell me what's on your mind."

"Hold onto that thought for a second." Sniper lifted up his rifle and looked through the scope. A RED Pyro was coming toward them, he pulled the trigger.

**_BOOM_**

"hehehe, headshot."

"Hm... Nice shot bushman." Spy smiled

"Thanks mate. But continuing, this morning Engie thinks oi'm goin' crazy."

"And why iz that you think?"

"Well oi'm talking to myself inside me van when no one else is around. He thinks your dead and the bloody RED Spy is being a backstabin' bogan thinkin' this is a game."

"I get that you are frustrated. Just finish doing what you do best and I will meet you in your van tonight alright." Both of there eyes met in agreement. "Until later, see you then, mon ami."

"See ya'." The BLU Sniper bowed down his hat in acknowledgment leaving the Spy to cloak and disappear.

The Spy cloaked leaving the Sniper to himself, he sneaked his way to a safe a secure spot away from attention. Making sure the ghost was clear he materialized in the shadows. An evil laugh emitted from the masked man "Yes indeed I will see you soon." Walking out of the darkness the man shifted back to his regular form, his normal self. A suit of RED and not BLU, a speech of lies and not truths, a mastermind of games whose just misunderstood.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Hope everyone had a happy fourth of July! OK bye bye. **


	10. Chapter 10: BLU Spy

**Just like my other chapters just a little note of a thank you! This chapter is going to be somewhat a point of view on the BLU Spy to give people a sense of what he's going through.**

**Now time for the story**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previous:**

**_BOOM_**

"hehehe, headshot."

"Hm... Nice shot bushman." Spy smiled

"Thanks mate. But continuing, this morning Engie thinks oi'm goin' crazy."

"And why iz that you think?"

"Well oi'm talking to myself inside me van when no one else is around. He thinks your dead and the bloody RED Spy is being a backstabin' bogan thinkin' this is a game."

"I get that you are frustrated. Just finish doing what you do best and I will meet you in your van tonight alright." Both of there eyes met in agreement. "Until later, see you then, mon ami."

"See ya'." The BLU Sniper bowed down his hat in acknowledgment leaving the Spy to cloak and disappear.

The Spy cloaked leaving the Sniper to himself, he sneaked his way to a safe a secure spot away from attention. Making sure the ghost was clear he materialized in the shadows. An evil laugh emitted from the masked man "Yes indeed I will see you soon." Walking out of the darkness the man shifted back to his regular form, his normal self. A suit of RED and not BLU, a speech of lies and not truths, a mastermind of games whose just misunderstood.

* * *

**Continuation:**

~{:Chapter 10: BLU Spy}~

It first started with confusion. That's pretty much how all of these kidnaps worked, first confusion and then realization. Spy opened his eyes but he still seemed to remain blind, his whole surroundings were dark, but cold, sorta. He still remained clam, his first thought the 5 senses. **First touch, what does it feel like in the atmosphere?**

_Nippy, cold... I can feel zhe ground.. Zhe floor is made of wood, and et's kind of feels stuffy. I can feel zhe ropes around my wrists and something is tethered to my feet preventing me to move. Looks like i'll be stuck here for a while._

**Second smell, what does it smell like?**

Spy took a slow and calm deep breath. E_t smells like smoke, RED Spy's cigarettes to be more specific, and freshly washed laundry? I can also get another smell, et smells rubber-like, or is plastic? Et's spread across my lips._

**Third hearing, what can you hear?**

Spy tried to shuffle his feet to see if he could knock over anything to feel with his feet. He flung his feet forward hitting a barrier, a thick bang could be heard. He fell on his back rolling over on his side catching a breath. His head gently hit a wall, he couldn't fully stretch out his legs but he could feel the other side of the wall. He was surrounded._ Well I'm definitely surrounded by walls, and what must be a door. Could I be in a closet?_

**Fourth sight, what can you see?**

Spy opened his eyes again getting no where. E_t's dark, zhere's something covering my eyes, possibly a rag or piece of cloth._

**Lastly Fifth, Taste, can you taste anything?**

Something was definitely on his mouth. He tried to open his mouth to penetrate what was keeping it together. His lips partially parted revealing a sticky substance. _A sticky substance is preventing me to speak or yell, duck-tape._

_In conclusion I'm locked in a closet, specifically zhe RED Spy's closet, with duck-tape around my mouth and rope tied around my hands, with something holding my feet together preventing me from escaping. Maybe eef I... et seems he has took all my weapons also, what is zhis man up too?_

Spy gave out a sigh and was figuring out a way to escape. That's when he realized what just exactly happened. _Wait... Snipeur... The War... His absence, would the bushman notice? _Spy's memories started to come flooding back to him. He remembered trying to retrieve any information given to the 'game' the RED Spy wanted to play. He remembered finding it any getting ready to head back to the base when the RED Spy knocked him out with a new concoction their Medic came up with. Spy's eyes widened and his mouth would've dropped open but the fact that it was being held shut prevented that.

_He knows..._

His thoughts became interrupted when he heard the sound of a door closing. The sound of footsteps were walking all over the room, and then the sound of a drawer could be heard. The drawer shut continuing the process of footsteps. They got closer and closer to the closets door, Spy's heart began to race. The clink of the knob was being twisted, a rush of light hit the BLU Spy. A shadow stood over the nervous man, BLU Spy could feel a grin on his smug face.

"AH! Bonsoir, how are you?" there was a sarcastic tone coming from RED's voice

"..." no reply

RED Spy shifted to his right leg putting most weight on it as he crossed his arms. "Aw what's wrong, Spy got your tongue?" he teased.

"hphow mph phyou mkow." muttered out the Spy

"Monsieur you need to speak up, I can't hear you over your mumbling!" RED Spy crouched down ripping off the piece of duck-tape from his mouth

He cringed from the short lasting sting of the duck-tape being roughly ripped off his sensitive lips. "I said how did you know..." his voice trying to sound intimidating.

"Oh, I was simply watching your dear friend tempting to kill off all my colleagues when I slid my knife down his shoulder blades, enjoying every second of it. When his body hit zhe ground I noticed a little cream colored note sticking out of 'is filthy vest. Out of curiosity I picked up she note and read et. You have very nice handwriting I do have to say mon ennemi."

"Why did you bother capturing me, getting too lonely?" BLU Spy couldn't help but grin.

RED Spy chuckled "You still have your sense of humor intact I see."

"Oui, glad you noticed. Now instead of babbling back and forth how about you tell me why your doing this."

"Don't ask question you already know the answer too."

"Fair enough. Then tell me, why change your mind on killing zhe bushman." Spy looked up at the man crouching in front of him, estimating from where the sound was coming from he could tell where the enemy was facing.

"Did you want me to murder him in his sleep?" RED Spy cocked his eyebrow

"Non, of course not, but why go through all the trouble and zhen just change your mind."

"Everything serves a purpose, this is just personal." He looked at his watch seeing it was almost time to go. "Et was nice talking to you but I do have business to attend au revoir." RED Spy got up from his position and was inches away from completely closing the door when he heard an irritating giggle. "What iz so funny?"

"You can't kill zhe Snipeur, even eef you really wanted too. He reminds you too much of zhe old one. If et's still in any constellation I didn't mean to permanently kill him, I don't have any control over the respawn malfunctions. I too have lost good friends in zhe past, but-"

Spy was interrupted again as he felt the end of a shoe being swung into his face leaving behind a few drops of blood and a bruise. He was left in complete darkness after the door slammed shut. The sound of frustrated footsteps disappeared with each step until nothing but silence could be heard. Once again the BLU was left in the dark, but he did get some new information that could be useful.

* * *

RED Spy left his room frustrated, irritated, sad... He couldn't hide it anymore, it was all true and the BLU Spy knew it. With observing the Sniper at a close range for the past few days, he's noticed lots of flaws that were similar to his Snipers characteristics. It made him smile and laugh, so at the last second he changed his mind. He wanted the Sniper alive, it was only the BLU Spy that he had a problem with. He always seemed to get in the way of everything, he even murdered his only best friend. The rest of his team despised him, they didn't trust him because of his class. He tried making friends with their new Sniper but he was never the same as the original. He treated him like the rest of them. With hatred, and with all the stalking he's been doing he always saw the smile on BLU Snipers face when he and BLU Spy hung out. It make an anger stir in the masked man, a corruption of jealousy.

With his new plan coming together, he just decided to replace the BLU Spy for the time being. He knew that their would be the time the BLU Spy would soon escape and reveal the truth, but until then he would enjoy the friendship that he replaced. Finally he would have that feeling of happiness once more.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Sneaking over to the BLU base he disguised himself like the BLU Spy and cloaked himself. He reached the Snipers van and stood in front of the door getting ready to knock. The door opened and he was greeted in, his can smelled just the same as the RED Snipers... or well use too, he missed that.

"Oi? Are you alright?" Sniper gave out a confused look.

"Oh.. Oui, sorry just thinking." the masked man gave out a little sniff recovering from balling into tears.

"Are you sure, it looked as if you were going to cry for a second there." he then gave a concerned look.

"Yes Snipeur, thank you for your concern. Et's been a very long week and et seems as if everything is catching up to me."

"Yeah oi gettcha. We don't have to do this stake-out if you don't wanna. Oi understa-."

"Non, we have to find out what his plans are." his voice turned serious.

"Well, let's not waste time, ready?"

"Oui." the Spy nodded.

Sniper moved up the the drivers seat and turned on the engine, it made a huge roar. Spy buckled himself in through the passengers seat and placed his elbow beside the window. They both drove in silence, every once in a while the Sniper would quickly flick his eyes over to the Spy to see if he could decode him. He knew something was up, but he didn't know exactly what. While he tried figuring the cryptic man out, Spy would try to decide what he wanted to do with the Sharpshooter. He pretty much just made up the whole 'the RED Spy is planning something dangerous' situation. It was pretty much an excuse to be with the Sniper all alone, he couldn't kill him. It was after hours and he wouldn't respawn, plus they would be too far out. Before he could think any further he was blown from his thoughts as the Sniper spoke.

"Are ya' sure we are going the right way? Looks like we are in the middle of nowhere." he took his eyes off the dirt path for a few seconds to look at the dozed off man.

"Oui, oi'm sure of it!" 'Blu' Spy said confidently

They traveled out further until they could barely see the road. Sniper began to shake his head "No this isn't right... Oi'm turning back." He stopped the car and put the gear into reverse. Turning the van around and returning to the dirt filled road Spy jumped nearly giving the man a heart attack

"THE BLOODY!-"

"Uh... Merde!" the disguised man face-palmed.

"W-Whot?!"

"I think he's on to us." Spy crossed his legs looking out the window to make sure no one was following them.

"Jesus Spook.. You bloody scared me, did you have to jump like that?!" Sniper stopped the car looking at the Spy in anger and confusion.

"Désolé. I didn't mean to scare you, I knew it was too easy..."

"Whot are ya' talkin about Spoi?" Sniper spoke, Spy could senses a little irritation in his voice.

_Good I have him intrigued. _"When I snuck into zhe RED base I went straight to the RED Spy's room. I looked around zhe room until I came upon his desk." Spy looked up at the Sniper in the eyes. "I found zhe files located in his right desk drawer, it did have me wondering why he didn't hide it better. Now I know why, it was a tease." Spy rested his elbow on the doors armrest placing his chin on the palm of his hands.

Snipers eyes got wider, a shocked look on his face. "A GAME!" He shouted like he solved the puzzle. "But how did he know that you would read it? Oi know that he knows oi couldn't sneak into the base, so how did he... Aw shi-"

"Et's fine Snipeur. I knew I couldn't stay in zhe shadows for long, but I didn't expect to be figured out so soon." Spy interrupted while Sniper frantically searched for the cream colored paper. "Oi'm so sorry Spook oi didn't mean to give you away. Oi shouldn't have stuck the note in me pocket... Stupid." He held the bridge of his nose frustrated with himself.

_He's a little bit more gullible zhen I thought. _Spy saw his enemy's emotions, he was sort of shocked. He put his hand on his shoulder "Snipeur it was bound to happen at some point, I just wasn't expecting it so soon. But eff it's zhe same to you I zhink we should go." Sniper nodded his head and lightly pushed on the accelerator.

"Hey uh, now that the bogan knows you're alive. Oi think we should come up with a new safe word." Sniper said scratching his chin, still keeping his eyes on the road.

Spy cocked his eyebrow. _Zhey had a safe word? No wonder he kept figuring me out during the war._ _"_Zhat would probably be best. Have any ideas?"

"Well not really.. um yours could be uh..."

"Moon..." _Ah the moon._

Sniper nodded his head liking the sound of the word, it suited him nicely. "Hm. Alright, and mine?"

"Sun. We shall be zhe Sun and zhe Moon." Spy said pointed at the both of them seeming excited, but then it seemed as if everything had been erased from his memory. He relaxed his body and stared back at the window not saying another word. He hoped that the jarman wouldn't notice the sudden change, but he was a Sniper he had to notice these sudden changes and so he did.

"Whot's the matter."

"Nothing of your concern mon ami. I'm fine just trying to figure things out is all."

"Is it anything oi can help with."

"...Non..."

They both continue to travel back to the BLU base in silence. Half way there Spy was starting to drift off bobbing his head once in a while from exhaustion. "It's alright mate, go to sleep. I'll letcha sleep in the back if ya' want."

"Non. I have somewhere to be..."

"Oh really?" questioned the Sniper "Where."

Spy realized he said to much and quickly came up with an answer. "Everywhere, I am a Spy after all." he gave out a lousy grin. Sniper shrugged not bothering to ask any further, knowing he wouldn't get anymore answers out of the spook. They finally approached the base and the Spy fell asleep in the passenger seat. Sniper saw how peaceful and troubled he looked while sleeping, he knew that he was hiding something but he didn't know what. He nudged the Spy with the end of his elbow "Come on, wake up now we're here."

"Huh... Oh... merci Snipeur. I will see you later." Drowsy, Spy made his way out of the Snipers van and back to his base, in his comfy room on his comfy bed. He heaved out a big sigh and relaxed materializing off his disguise, that is until he heard the noises of the BLU Spy.

"I may be stuck in zhis closet but et doesn't mean I can't eat."

RED Spy lifted his head up from the bed looking over at his closet. He rolled his eyes and walked over opening the door. He looked down at his hostage taking the blind fold off him. "What are you complaining about monsieur?"

"If I'm going to be stuck in zhis small closet in a uncomfortable position all night, I do expect to eat." BLU Spy looked up at his counterpart.

"Eff you are that uncomfortable I would be happy to give you another one of Medic's concoctions." he teased

"Non zhat won't be necessary, but food would most likely be."

"Hm..." Spy was thinking. "Tomorrow, I'm much too tired. Bonne nuit."

"But-"

He shut the door on BLU Spy's face locking it not caring what he even had to say. But he did have a point he would have to feed him at some point. Otherwise he would die of starvation and end up either back at respawn or literally dead, and he couldn't have that. The Administrator would surely find out, and he could potentially lose his job, which also meant losing his protection. Spy didn't want that happening so he definitely needed to be careful with the actions he took.

Slowly he made his way back into his bed, slipping under the covers. His head sinking into the pillow as will as his thoughts and dreams. His blanket protecting him from the coldness of the room surrounding him in his warmth. The moonlight shining down on his covers through the glass window. He stared at the moonlight, it reminded him of his own Sniper, the one who died. His thoughts getting lost in the moons glow, as if the incident happened yesterday.

It was the night before Sniper died. The air was warm but it had a cool breeze. Him and Sniper were having a conversation having laughs and sharing personal feelings. Then they fell into a silence just amercing themselves in peace and quiet. They spent everyday fighting hearing screams and experienced lots of deaths. Peace and quiet was precious to them. The moon was bright and lite the two mercenaries up reveling their shadows bolted to the ground.

"It sure is a beautiful night ain't it."

"Oui, it is isn't it."

"We should start doing this on full moon lite nights, yeah?" Sniper turned his head toward Spy's

"What? Talking, we do zhat everyday."

"Well yeah thats easy, oi mean personal experiences in our lives."

"Hm... Alright, On every full moon we will share a personal experience in our lives."

"AWWAAAHH." Sniper yawned. "Spook oi'm going ta' bed. Oi'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bonne nuit, mon ami."

"Goodnight..."

The last words Spy ever heard from his friend again. A tear dared to drop from his cheek and onto his covers. The memory was too painful to think about, but he had to live with that memory since the accident. The images of his best friend, finding him dead on the floor. Waiting at the respawn to speak to his friend, but not getting the chance too. The sound of his voice was gone, the scent lost forever in his dreams, the conversations all stuck in the past. He missed the conversations between him and the creative jokes they shared. He wouldn't have that chance to see him again, except for the BLU Sniper. Just something about him made the RED Spy seem more intrigued with the man, BLU Spy was right. He couldn't kill him, they two Snipers were just too alike. It would feel like he was killing his old friend if he stuck with his original plan, so he changed it.

Coming out of his darkest thoughts his eyes drifted filling his stress with sleep.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Thank you so much for reading until next time! :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Escape

**Thank you everyone for the reviews, favs, and follows. I appreciate them all, even if your just reading because your bored. This chapter is going to be a little fast pace. I wouldn't say I had writers block, but I also didn't know how to compose this chapter. I hope you..**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Previous:**

"We should start doing this on full moon lite nights, yeah?" Sniper turned his head toward Spy's

"What? Talking, we do zhat everyday."

"Well yeah thats easy, oi mean personal experiences in our lives."

"Hm... Alright, On every full moon we will share a personal experience in our lives."

"AWWAAAHH." Sniper yawned. "Spook oi'm going ta' bed. Oi'll see you tomorrow night."

"Bonne nuit, mon ami."

"Goodnight..."

The last words Spy ever heard from his friend again. A tear dared to drop from his cheek and onto his covers. The memory was too painful to think about, but he had to live with that memory since the accident. The images of his best friend, finding him dead on the floor. Waiting at the respawn to speak to his friend, but not getting the chance too. The sound of his voice was gone, the scent lost forever in his dreams, the conversations all stuck in the past. He missed the conversations between him and the creative jokes they shared. He wouldn't have that chance to see him again, except for the BLU Sniper. Just something about him made the RED Spy seem more intrigued with the man, BLU Spy was right. He couldn't kill him, they two Snipers were just too alike. It would feel like he was killing his old friend if he stuck with his original plan, so he changed it.

Coming out of his darkest thoughts his eyes drifted filling his stress with sleep.

* * *

**Continuation: **

~{:Chapter 11: Escape}~

"Wake up! 'ere I brought you a little somezhing."

BLU Spy awoke from his sleep. The smell of bacon and eggs filled his nostrils, almost making him drool. His eyes fluttered open, getting a headache from the brightness of the room. Once adjusted, he propped himself up as best as he could with his bottom on the wooden floor and his back up against the the wooded walls. Still having his hands tied behind his back and feet tied in front of him.

"Smells divine. Now if you could just untie my hands, I can feed myself." Spy said giving out a smug smile.

"What kind of Spy do you take me for? I'm not a fool, you would just escape." RED Spy crouched down next to the BLU Spy.

"Fine..." Then BLU rolled his eyes in defeat.

RED gave out a grin, he picked up a piece of bacon with his leather glove sticking the slice of meat in front of the masked mans face. He leaned over taking a bite of the crunchy greasy food. His jaw opening and closing chewing it up into pieces and swallowing. His stomach growled begging for more of the food to be consumed. His mouth watered with flavor, his thoughts being melted with every taste bud on his tongue. BLU Spy cherished every bit of the delicious meal that was given to him. With a last bit of chewing and the last giant swallow he had finished his meal.

"Merci for the meal." The BLU Spy bowed his head down in respect.

The RED Spy just shook his head in annoyance. "Just stop complaining and I'll believe you."

"Well did you expect me to be happy being knocked out with zhat abomination you call an injection, held against my will, and not to mention be stuffed in a incredibly small closet to sleep in, without complaining once?" Spy said looking at his counterpart in irritation.

"I suppose not." RED shrugged getting ready to close the closet door.

"Before you go, what day is it?"

"Why should you care, mon enemmi?" he said looking back, sighing in annoyance.

"Just trying to create a conversation is all."

"Pourquoi?"

"Parce que, if I'm going to be stuck in a closet by myself, for a while, I don't want to start talking to collected dust in 'ere." Spy explained.

"Fine." RED Spy said rolling his eyes. He didn't have anything important to do for the day, so why not? He sat crisscross in front of the Spy having a conversation with him. "Et's Saturday."

"Oh a ceasefire."

"Oui..." They both sat in an awkward silence, both of them analyzing each other trying to get a read upon another, but there was nothing.

"So mon ami, have any plans today?"

"Not originally non, but I do want to visit zhe Snipeur toda... Oh merde." RED Spy did a face-palm realizing that again he had said too much. If he were being honest to himself, though, he shouldn't really care. He already knew BLU Spy had an idea of what was going on, so what other damage could he possibly inflict.

"hehe, so zhe bird has sung et's song." He said looking at his counterpart, he saw him sit in silence not even looking at him. "Look, you do know zhat eef anyone finds out you could be fired. Zhe rules are that you can't have a friendship on the opposing team."

"You zhink I don't know zhe risks!?" said RED Spy, his tone of voice strong and a tad intense.

"Zhe only question remains iz why challenge zhat risk."

"Too feel again..." he whispered to himself.

BLU Spy tried to read his lips but he couldn't quite get every word. "Desole, say zhat again."

It took the RED a while to even say a word, before answering the BLU, he thought of something and chuckled. With light red puffy eyes he looked over at the BLU Spy and spoke. "Have you ever felt empty inside, dead from losing something or someone zhat was precious to you?"

Instantly the Spy thought of the day during the war when he found his Sniper lying temporarily 'dead' on the floorboards, blood seeping into his shirt, how still he looked. "Why, may I ask." he said keeping a content face.

"Doesn't et hurt? To lose zhe dear object you've come to grow fond of and zhen when you lose et you feel an emptiness inside, but when you come across zhe exact replica you want to keep et. Because et reminds you of zhe past, zhe good times, and zhe acceptance." Spy said as he stared at the bottoms of his shoes.

"I'm afraid I couldn't tell you." replied the BLU

"I guess some of us are luckier zhan others." RED took out a cigarette before lighting it and leaving his counterpart alone once more.

* * *

In content he walked out the his room and into the hallway. He couldn't stop thinking of the conversation he had with the BLU Spy. Questions were being thought of, such as _What was he going to do when the BLU Spy finally managed to escape? How long could he keep the secret? Would his risk kill him in the process?_

"Hey! Watch it ya' stupid frenchie!"

Spy was taken out of his thoughts by the RED Scout rubbing his head. "Jeez, what's wrong with you?"

"Just thinking abou-"

"Nevermind, I actually don't care." Scout raised up his hand signaling that he didn't care, and he continued to walk away.

Ignoring what just happened Spy continued to walk out of the hallways and into the kitchen. There he heard voices coming from the room, telling by the accents it was his Engineer and Sniper. Opening the doors he made his way to the microwave to make himself a fresh mug of tea. The microwave hummed as Spy pressed the start button, then cut off when a beeping sound followed, he pulled out his hot mug of fresh tea while adding some sugar to the beverage. He smiled at his teammates and sat across from them at the table, where they usually eat dinner. Well, at least the other 7 did, Spy would always eat at his dorm, while the Sniper occasionally ate in his van. Engineers voice came down to a whisper, as well as Snipers, they eventually left the room leaving Spy to himself. He slouched in his seat frowning from the loneliness. He carefully got up from his seat and neatly put it back to its exact spot, he decided to see how the Medic was doing.

Taking long sips of his tea, he made his way over to the infirmary. He peeked his head through the doors and quickly shot his head back from the incoming chair being thrown at the door. "IM TOO BUSY! OUT SPY!"

He gave out a sigh and turned around walking back over to the hallway. Passing through he surpassed by his Demoman, Soldier, and Pyro all chatting it up.

"Gentlemen." Spy introduced.

"Wot do ya' bloody want SPAI!" said the Scottish angrily.

"Can't a fellow teammate talk with his friends." He replied back.

"FRIEND? YOU THINK A TRAITOR LIKE YOU DESERVES FRIENDS?! WELL THINK AGAIN YOU FRENCH CROUTON."

Pyro didn't even say anything, even though he wore a gas mask, Spy could tell he was giving him the death glare. That and the way he was flicking his lighter on and off gave away the emotions he felt about the Spy being there.

"AAHAHAHA! AYE'm gonna 'ave to agree with ya' on this one mate!" Demo replied to the Soldier.

All together the Demo, Pyro, and Soldier went off leaving the Spy to take in the hurt comments. His sadness quickly turned into anger. He drank his tea quickly and placed his mug in the kitchen sink, to later wash it. He needed to get out of the base, away from his 'team', away from his anger, away from the stress. He needed to go over to the BLU base and see the Sniper immediately.

* * *

The BLU Sniper had finished drinking his coffee and enjoyed the relaxing peace and quite of his van. He didn't mind ceasefires, he may not be getting paid on those kinds of days but sometimes his team needed the time for relaxation. He opened the window to his camper van breathing in the fresh morning air. Submerged in silence it was quickly taken away from the knock of the door. He groaned in irritation from the disturbance of his silence. He took a deep breath before opening the door, he face was expressed with confusion. He peeked his head out the door looking to his left and right, no one was there.

"Bloody mongrel, always pullin' pranks on me." Sniper went to take another sip from his drink.

"Good Morning Bushman." A BLU figure materialized in front of him.

Sniper jumped from where he was standing slightly spilling some of his coffee on his shirt. "SPOOK! Uh didn't see you there. Ah bloody hell." Sniper looked down at his shirt grabbing the paper towels from the counter of his mini kitchen rubbing the coffee stained spots.

"Non! Monsieur you're doing et all wrong." Spy grabbed the paper towels from the Aussi dabbing the stain dry.

"Uh... Thanks mate?"

"No problem, but now zhat coffee will stain your shirt."

"That's alright oi'll just have to put on anotha' one." The Sharpshooter put down his mug on the counter and lifted off his shirt. He searched through his drawers flinging his clothes everywhere tempting to find a decent looking shirt.

"You know maybe eff you organized your drawers you could actually find somezhing through zis filth." Spy said walking over to his friend.

"Filth?" Sniper said playfully acting offended, it caused the Spy to chuckled at him. "Wot you're looking at mate isn't filth, but a masterpiece! It took me 10 weeks to get it this perfect. This is a work of art." He stretched out both of his arms pointing to all of his camper.

"You call zhis art? If zhis is art to you I'm afraid you 'ave no sense of beauty." Spy said crossing his arms.

Sniper rolled his eyes, looked down finally finding a decent looking shirt. "Have any plans today, mon ami?" Spoke up Spy.

His BLU Sniper buddy replied "Uh not really, oi just planned on bein' alone and relax through todays ceasefire." while scratching the back of his neck.

"I see. Then I'll go, sorry to bother you." Almost out the door, Sniper paced himself over to where Spy was and stopped him.

"Hey wait, oi don't see the problem with you staying a bit... Oi mean if you don't mind that is, or if you aren't busy." Sniper looked at his teammate in the eyes waiting for a response, he saw it. The calmness and acceptance in his eyes, then a small smile, finally words. "I would love too."

"Alright then! Oi can pull out some cards if you want and we could play a couple of games." Sniper walked back over to the table, that was near his bed, and picked up the card deck lying in the corner. A smooth ruffling sound came from the deck as he fluently shuffled the cards. He placed the fresh deck in the middle of the table, sitting down in one of the chairs, Spy followed in his steps. Spy looked down at the cards and made an interesting facial expression.

"Wot is it?"

"I'm thinking is all."

"Mind oi ask whot." Sniper starting dealing out the cards.

"Would..." Spy stopped, thinking of what he wanted to tell the sharpshooter. "Would... You like to go somewhere."

Sniper spoke with his facial expressions. He cocked his eyebrow, stopped dealing the cards leaning back into the seat, crossing his arms. His body language could be read almost instantaneously.

"I know a stunning place that has the most lovely view to see tonights sunset." Spy said crossing his legs, sitting straight up moving his hands expressing the beauty of the location.

"Hm..." Sniper pursed his lips nodding his head up and down as if he was thinking about it. "How far away is it?"

Spy looked at his watch that gripped firmly around his wrist. "If we go now we can make it there before nightfall."

"Wot time is it now?" He scratched his stubby chin.

"9 a.m."

"Holy Dooley, how far is this place?"

"A 5 hour drive, but zhen zhe rest we 'ave to walk."

Sniper thought about it for a while, but then he thought _I have nothing else better to do today, why not. _He shrugged and got up from his seat "Sure, but oi get to drive." Sniper didn't like anyone driving his van but him, Spy respected that, the exact same problem his Sniper had.

* * *

Back at the RED base BLU Spy was left in the darkness, at least his stomach was full now. He finally had enough of everything and finally completely understood what the RED Spy was going through. It was a case of Jealousy and loneliness, an emotion that's hard to cure. Enough was enough though it was his time to escape. Squishing his body into himself he pushed his feet up making himself slightly jump. He quickly slid his hands under himself to where they were now in front of him. Guiding both of his hands to his feet he took off his right shoe pulling out a small knife, small enough to pick at the lock around his wrists. A few clicks and then a pop, he was free. He rubbed his irritated wrists, quickly to continue untying his feet.

He crouched by the closet door slowly turning the knob peeking out of the corner of the door. Once he saw that nobody was in sight he made his way into the middle of the room. Now standing, Spy looked around the room to find a window to his left. His hands pressed lightly around the window to find the lock, unlocking it he made his way out of the RED base. He guided his body carefully shuffling himself to where he could get on the roof to make his way safely down the base. On the ground he needed to decide where he was going. _It's most likely the RED Spy is with Sniper in his van impersonating me.__ I'll check there first, but I'm going to need some weapons... __I have a feeling the RED Spy won't go down without a_ _fight.__ It wouldn't surprise me if they've came up with a new safe word, it's probably why the bushman hasn't figured out any of this out._ Having his last thought he cloaked heading over to get back what's rightfully his.

* * *

**To be continued...**

**Just a little heads up the next chapter or two will soon end with the story. Let there just be a warning of preparation that in the next chapter or so it's going to be kind of quick and fast pace. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter though! OK HAVE A BEAUTIFUL DAY!**


	12. Chapter 12: ONE, TWO, THREE PT:1

**Alright! Another Chapter, sorry for the delay of this chapter. I'm moving to a new state and well moving is definitely a process, so yeah. ****Due to the delay this is going to be the last and final chapter, making it the longest one. Long enough that I'm thinking about making this a part one and a part two for the ending. Hope you love this chapter!  
****Okie dokie bye.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Previously:**

Back at the RED base BLU Spy was left in the darkness, at least his stomach was full now. He finally had enough of everything and finally completely understood what the RED Spy was going through. It was a case of Jealousy and loneliness, an emotion that's hard to cure. Enough was enough though it was his time to escape. Squishing his body into himself he pushed his feet up making himself slightly jump. He quickly slid his hands under himself to where they were now in front of him. Guiding both of his hands to his feet he took off his right shoe pulling out a small knife, small enough to pick at the lock around his wrists. A few clicks and then a pop, he was free. He rubbed his irritated wrists, quickly to continue untying his feet.

He crouched by the closet door slowly turning the knob peeking out of the corner of the door. Once he saw that nobody was in sight he made his way into the middle of the room. Now standing, Spy looked around the room to find a window to his left. His hands pressed lightly around the window to find the lock, unlocking it he made his way out of the RED base. He guided his body carefully shuffling himself to where he could get on the roof to make his way safely down the base. On the ground he needed to decide where he was going. _It's most likely the RED Spy is with Sniper in his van impersonating me.__ I'll check there first, but I'm going to need some weapons... __I have a feeling the RED Spy won't go down without a_ _fight.__ It wouldn't surprise me if they've came up with a new safe word, it's probably why the bushman hasn't figured out any of this out._ Having his last thought he cloaked heading over to get back what's rightfully his.

* * *

**Continuation:**

~{:Chapter 12: One Discovery, Two Shots, Three Words}~

The time was exactly 12:34 in the afternoon. There was a slight overcast in the sky, but still clear enough to see the suns rays that peaked about. The masked man gave the sharpshooter specific directions to follow. He did as he was told, but had a bit of skepticism.

"How much farther do we have ta' go?" said Sniper keeping one hand on the wheel and the other on his stomach. "Moi stomach is beggin' for food."

Spy stopped from starring at the window to look at the time on his watch. "We have... about an hour and a half, not including the walking." he said to look back at his friend for a reaction.

He grunted before saying. "How long is the walk?"

"Turn right, when you come up to those rocks. I would say about 30 minutes or so."

"Oi hope we brought food because oi'm starting to think that week old pizza is lookin' appetizing." said Sniper licking his dry lips.

"What week old pizza?" Spy gave a disgusted face at the driver.

"They one by your feet."

As if the Spy had seen a rat scurry across his feet, he quickly pulled his feet up to his chest looking down at the floorboards left and right. "That thing?" Spy pointed at the grey scrunched up looking hard object.

"Yup." said the Sniper confidently, not ashamed of anything. "What did ya' think it was?"

"I thought it was a rock... You are disgusting you bushman!" Spy scowled

Sniper gave out a smirk that Spy caught, and then he started bursting out laughing uncontrollably. He put the gear into park and stopped the car to catch his breath. Spy stared with annoyance displeased with his friends laughing. "Oi'm just messin' with you." he said chuckling. "It's not a week old pizza."

With a sigh of relief, Spy placed his legs back down crossing his arms still frustrated at the man, he continued to look out the window in silence.

The marksman gave out a smile and then said "That's because it's an month old pizza..." Taking the vehicle out of park he shifted it into drive.

Spy's gaped his mouth open in disgust re-positioning himself back up near his chest holding his legs together. Instead of giving the Aussi a death-like stare he punched him in the arm, leaving his victim to give out a small cry of pain. "Just hurry up with your driving, and when you come upon that hill take a left then another right."

~:()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()():~

Coming upon the base the BLU Spy immediately noticed something different. Something was off, but what was it. _THE SNIPERS CAMPER VAN!_ Thought the Spy. Decloaking he made his way over to where the Snipers's van usually would be. He bent down on one knee touching the ground softly, squinting his eyes he could still see the tire tracks. _What have you gotten yourself into Snipeur? _The marks in the sandy colored dirt were still visible meaning he practically just missed them by a few minutes. Spy stood back up shaking his head "How am I suppose to catch up to zhem now..." _Just great...I suppose getting refueled on my weapons should be the first objective._

Turning around to the base to retrieve some extra weapons a figure was standing before him. They both jumped slightly back at the sudden surprise. Spy stared in horror but then calmed down knowing who it was. The figure stared back for a few seconds before slashing out his flamethrower. Spy held up his hands in surrender having the tip of his own teammates weapon glide across his face.

"Pyro it's just me the BLU Spy, lay your weapon down."

"HPM CNN I TRUOHM U?" Pyros hands gripped the handle tighter showing his seriousness.

Spy smiled, daring to place his face closer to his friends hose of flames. "Go ahead. I think we both know that neither one of us can't take damage by your own teammate's weapon."

Pyro lightly pressed the trigger. A light liquid of orange, yellow, and red escaped from it's cave releasing the air with immense heat. Just like a huge rock in a flowing river, the flames showed the same reaction. The flames repelled away from the masked man leaving him with only a grin on his face. "Satisfied?" The Pyro gasped and them embraced the man with a tight hug. "Ok.. You can put me down now." Apologetically the firebug tried to rub all the wrinkles out on the Spy's suit.

"MPH!" The Pyro sounded surprised.

Just by the body language the Spy knew that he was thinking. "Yes I know the RED Spy has disguised himself to impersonate me to get with our Sniper."

"MPH?" he tilted his head giving the notion that he was either confused or wanted to know why.

"I will explain everything later, but I need to get into zhe base to retrieve back my weapons without being noticed by zhe others. Pyro you are the only one besides Sniper that knows, understand?"

He shook his head understanding the situation, which gave him an idea. "MHP PHMHM HPM MPHPH. PHMHM OHMOHMOPH."

Spy rubbed his fingers under his chin nodding to Pyro's plan. "And wonder if they catch you getting my supplies?"

"MPHM MPHPM MPMH PMH PHM."

"If you say so, meet me back here as fast as you can with all my supplies okay?"

Pyro gave out a cry of happiness, nodding accepting his request. He shuffled his way back into the BLU base to grab what the agent needed. Meanwhile the Spy needed to think of how he was going to reach his co-worker. _I could try to run there... but that would way too long. _Spy shrugged at his thought _I guess I will have to improvise._

~:()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()():~

The little firebug made his way over to where all the dorms were located. He found the Spy's and quietly as he could open the door without anyone noticing, which was hard during the afternoons when everyone was up and about. Creaking the door open, Pyro was interrupted by his country sounding friend.

"Pyro? Might I ask what yer doin' goin' into Spa's room?"

In a slight sense of panic Pyro whipped himself around closing the door shut as well. "...PHM PMHM PMHMH." said in a sad way, he slouched his body and tilted his head down.

"Yeah I miss 'im too but we all have to move on."

Pyro shrugged letting his head hang low. His partner put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey don't look so down alright. That's not the Pyro that I know. But have you seen Slim anywhere, I need to talk to him. I think he should see the Doc."

Pyro tilted his head curious about the subject. "You've noticed that he's been acting strange right? Talking to himself, not eating, shutting himself out from us." Pyro shifted his weight trying not to explode the truth to his friend Engie. "Are you alright there? Is there somethin' ya' need to tell me?"

He frantically shook his head giving his companion a thumbs up. "Well okay then. I'm going to go try and see if I can Slim anywhere see ya' later." Pyro waved his friend goodbye, once he saw that no one was in sight he went back to his objective. In the room he looked through the drawers gathering Spy's things and equipment.

Eventually Pyro returned to his invisible friend providing him all his things.

"Merci Pyro." Thanked Spy. "Now to find a way to reach Snipeur." said Spy out loud, while equipping himself with his revolver, butterfly knife, and fresh new batteries for his invisa-watch.

The firebug sprang into action mumbling something to the Spy cluttering his words together. He grabbed Spy's arm without hesitation pulling him toward an abandon garage. No one had used it since it was too small to fit any car or van. "Pyro what are you-" The masked man was interrupted once more to the cuddly monster saying something, but his gas mask made the words muffled. Spy's patience was getting low, every second he wasn't near his friend the farther he was becoming. Pyro let go of the snakes arm to walk over the garage opening it up. A fog of dust dispersed out of the covered shelter revealing a white coat. It was a bulky shaped material, but that wasn't the only thing it was hiding something. Protecting it from the dangers of the collecting dust.

The mumbling man approached the foreign object lifting the shield off the motorized vehicle. The color of the vehicle was Red and Black, but mostly Black with some Red stripes across the sides mimicking flames. The front of the bike had a small shield to prevent incoming bugs from splatting onto the rider. A helmet was left on the seat of the motorcycle, glistening in a black coat of paint. Spy couldn't make up the words to express how in love he was, with the bike that is. It was stunning, fast, professional looking.

"P-Pyro.. Where did you get zhis?" Spy walked over the bike gently rubbing his delicate fingers across the bikes leather seat.

"EMPH MPHAM PH FPHM MPH." replied Pyro the best he could.

"Zhe cowboy made et himself for you? Interesting."

Pyro nodded a sadly, mostly because he felt bad for all the trouble of bothering the Engineer to help make him his own vehicle. Not including the fact that he never really had a use for it. But his sadness quickly recovered after he gestured his hands over the motorcycle for Spy to try it out. The secret agent sat down gingerly getting use to the feel. His hands traced over the handles slowly gripping them. The keys were given to him by the Pyro, slowly the key made a click and the motor made a beautiful roar, signaling its life. The headlights flickered on showing all the dust that filled the room. The BLU firebug gave a thumbs up and gave out more hand gestures to hurry up and get of there. With a bow of acknowledgment the BLU Spy placed the slick black helmet on over his head, and with the flick of his right wrist he was off.

The speeds were phenomenal, what really impressed him were how quiet the motor was. Although some noise, it was mostly quiet. In fact quite relaxing if he did say so himself. He gained speed reaching 50, then 90, soon 130 mph. Dust whooshed in the air behind the masked Spy like a fire coming out of it's hiding spot. The breezed whipped by him so fast causing his suit to dance everywhere. The Frenchman knew that he could probably get up to 200 mph if he really wanted to but didn't risk it. Going up to those kinds of speeds could cause him to lose sight of the van tracks, and he didn't want that. Checking his watch the time showed 1:20 p.m. He wasn't the best tracker in the world, so he didn't exactly have the skill to tell how long of a drive the Sniper and RED Spy went on, so he hoped and prayed that it wasn't too far out of reach.

Thoughts of the RED Spy came up, and how crazy and pathetic he was for trapping him in a closet just so he could hang out with the his Sniper. "I'm coming for you." The Spy thought aloud.

~:()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()():~

_Time: 2:04 p.m., exactly 2 hours and 26 minutes till destination._

An hour and a half had past by since the last time they checked. "Park over zhere." Spy had pointed to a shaded spot over by a boulder of rocks. Sniper did as he was told and parked over by the rocks that overcast a shadow. "Now whot?" said the marksman.

"We walk." replied back the Spy, he unbuckled his seat belt getting out of the passenger seat and into the open.

Sniper gave out a large exhale doing the same. The sun warmed up their bodies, starting to make them form a bead of sweat. "Let's go, before we miss zhe sunset." Spy waved over for the Sniper to follow. "Whoi can't we just take me van all the way up." His head looked above him seeing where they needed to go.

"Because, unless you want to fall off the edge of that cliff, the weight of the van will capsize the rocks where we could possibly fall to our deaths." Spy gave out a funny smirk continuing ahead of the Australian.

"W-Wait up!.." Sniper said grabbing his hat and running over to his buddy. Finally catching up he muttered under his breath. "This betta' be bloody worth it." He stuck his hands in his pockets carefully walking on top of the rocks making sure he wouldn't slip. From what he could see it looked like they were heading over on top of the canyon. From all the traveling he has done he didn't really see the excitement about this trip but as long as he was with his friend it didn't even matter. In his mind he was suspicious of the Spook at first but then things started to come together. All the quick disappearances, sudden acts of business, they were all suspicious but now he was thinking that maybe he was working hard to come up with this. This plan of event, and he didn't want to disappoint the mastermind if he worked hard to prepare an event like so.

I mean honestly if the Sniper had respect for anyone it would be Sp... A sudden aroma of scents pasted the Snipers nose. It was salty but sweet; like peanut butter. The smell was getting stronger as he approached the masked man. From behind he noticed that he was holding something in his hands, it looked like a bar of some kind. A Granola Bar? He walked a little faster than before to just get a glance at what he was eating. His stomach began to growl with every sniff of his nose. With what he saw he knew it, it was a peanut butter energy bar.

"Oi you had food on ya' the whole time?!" Sniper grabbed Spy's right shoulder tugging him backwards making him turn. The evidence was in his hands, he held the peanut butter energy bar still eating it right then and there, almost teasing-like. Spy looked at the bushman and then to his hand again. "Oh this? Hmm.. It appears so." He shrugged and turned back around but was compromised as Sniper tugged at his shoulder once more.

"You knew that oi was hungry, whoi didn't ya' give me it?" Sniper was being un-rational as his hungry was starting to get to him.

"I was, but then i changed my mind after you laughed at me in the van."

Sniper stared in amusement. "You're bloody serious?" He complained "You know that oi didn't really mean it right?"

"Is that so?" The disguised Spy crossed his right arm around himself supporting his left elbow on it, he slowly waved the bar back and forth teasing the man. The marksman head followed in motion of the energy bar, his salivary glands were working overtime creating a slight drool.

"Spo..Spoi come on lad, please can oi have just one bite?" The mercenary begged.

"I don't know Snipeur, I'm still hungry, and this bar is delicious." Spy was speculating the food in his hand taking another bite.

A rumble came from the hungered man, he placed his hand on his stomach wincing from the growl. "S..Spoi please, whot do ya' want from me?"

Crossing both arms he stood up straight and asked for an apology. Quickly Sniper complied with the request. "Oi'm sorry for laughing at you. There can oi have a bite now?"

"A deal is a deal."

Sniper's expression showed excitement and happiness. His hunger would now be satisfied and the stomach clenching would stop. He starred at the piece of food coming toward him, but was quickly interrupted as the masked man ate it in front of him not leaving a crumb to be seen. His jaw dropped not believing that Spy just did that. How could the spook be suck a jerk and eat in front of the man knowing full well that he was starving.

No words came out of his mouth, the silence was getting unbearable. Spy gave out a grin and turned back around licking his fingers clean. He continued walking but was tackled by an unexpecting force. The Australian turned the Spook around grabbing his shoulders shaking him uncontrollably. "Whoi you little spook... WANKA... USELESS PIECE OF SHI..!"

"SNIPEUR!" The Spy yelled, despite the sudden yell he remained a calm composure. Sniper stopped, his face red from anger. Spy leaned in closer to the huntsman's ear whispering a little message into his mind. He let go of the Spook and reached into his right pocket to find that it was another energy bar. He looked up quickly to be embarrassed at the sudden lash against his own teammate. Luckily Spy's back was turned already walking to continue there journey. For the rest of the way the Aussi was quiet.

~:()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()():~

_Time: 3:15 p.m._

Night was soon to approach before the BLU Spy knew it. The tracks were becoming harder and harder to spot from the shadows coming out of there hiding spots. In the distance Spy could see something familiar. The closer he got the more visible the object became. Just like his own it was a vehicle, larger though. Obviously the Snipers camper van, with every inch he became closer the slower he was. Coming to a complete stop, the motorcycle was about 10 feet from the van. He took off the helmet placing it on the back of the seat. He carefully paced himself over to the van, he ducked his head under the window to make sure that no one saw him. Once he was positive with his plan he sprung straight up aiming his gun in the window. A few minutes pasted by after reassuring himself that no one was in the camper van.

_Where could zhey 'ave gone? _Thought BLU Spy. He checked the interior of the front drivers seat to see if there was anything that would pinpoint where they were heading, but unfortunately there was nothing. In a final act of instinct he looked at the ground to check for any footprints, lucky enough he found some. The imprints in the ground matched up with the style of the bushmans. _At least I 'ave somezhing to work with_. BLU Spy followed the tracks the tall slender man left and worked from there. Although it wasn't much it was better than nothing, he guessed it could have been worst. It was hard enough to try to stay stable on the crumbling rocks anyways.

Every step got him closer he could tell by the way the land was forming. It stopped twisting and started to widen out and become more flat. The tracks were starting to fade as the shadows of the night became more excited. From as much as he could gather Spy tried to estimate where they were trying to go. _Hmm.. They must be heading up to that canyon cliff from what I can see. What would they be doing up there? _Without anymore questions Spy continued on his journey.

~:()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()():~

_Time: 4:30 p.m., at the destination. 30 minutes till sunset._

" 'ere we are." Spy had a happy smile on his face looking back at his BLU buddy. On the other-hand Sniper had the complete opposite he was tired, frustrated, and did I say tired? He walked over to the edge of the canyon and plopped down lying down on the dry dirt ground panting.

"Tired already, mon ami?" spoke Spy slyly. He sat beside the Sniper poking him once in the chest, the marksman tilted his head over to his friend. He reopened his eyes staring at his friend. "Oi'm beginning to regret my decision on goin' here with you."

Spy lightly patted his cheeks. "You sure are impatient for a Snipeur." Sniper waved his hand meaning to get Spy's hands off his face. "Now sit up." Spy patted the ground next to him for the Sniper. "Just look out into zhe distance and admire what REAL art is."

The Aussi decided to give the Frenchman a chance at his words. He sat up signing on the way up, he looked into the distance and stayed quiet. He let his mind go and relax, have a little break it seemed to make his external senses more enhanced. The air smelled fresher than normal, the air felt warm with a cool breeze, everything sounded so alive but you couldn't hear anything talking. The sights were just as good, all the golds, blacks, browns, oranges, and some green. Crevasses of rocks joined together swerving left and then right, but still managed to leave a gaping crack in the middle. Just below them was a river reflecting all the colors that surrounded it. It was beautiful to Sniper, it almost reminded him of the outback with all the life around him.

He closed his eyes and leaned back supporting his weight with his arms, he tilted his head back breathing in the fresh air. "Oh but et gets better." Sniper opened one eye and looked at the man beside him. He saw him taking something out of both of pockets, yup you guess it it's food. He took out some separate baggies one had chips, the second one had some pretzels in it, and the third had some peanuts in them. "Care to have a little snack?"

"Yeah sure, mate."

_Time: 5:30 p.m._

The two mercenaries finished all the small bags of food and were ready to watch the beautiful sunset. The sun lowered itself down to the horizon it flashed it's beautiful after effects. The light reds and oranges rushed by a ocean of blue. The sights were pretty amazing and breathtaking. Time seemed to tick by every minute the sun had disappeared. The moon finally had its time to shine, like a family the stars gathered together. The two men laid down looking up at the star lite night immersing themselves in the loud silence produced by nature.

~:()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()():~

His clues were gone, they had disappeared with the night. BLU Spy was becoming tired and hungry, he didn't think about bringing any food with him. He didn't expect the mission to be this long, more like take to arrive this long. Just as he was about to doubt himself he herd something, or someone. There were noises, laughter in the distance. The accent was clearly Australian, the other was a Frenchman. A RED Frenchman.

Time was getting closer, as well as him. He took his time with sneaking over by the two. He hid behind a nearby rock cloaking with his invisa-watch he disappeared in a plume of smoke.

"The night sure is a beat." said the Sniper in a relaxed demeanor.

"Et sure iz." Spy had a sudden epiphany of the situation with his own Sniper. The painful memories flooding back into his mind, a tear was starting to form, but was rudely interrupted by a agonizing voice to him.

"AHEM! Gentlemen. Snipeur, RED Spy." the BLU Spy introduced.

The two men quickly stood up and looked at the figure standing before them. "SPOI?" Sniper had a questionable look on his face.

"ET'S Zhe RED Spy!" shouted the impersonator.

"Nonsense! Are you really going to fall for this insolence?" questioned the real BLU Spy. He aimed his gun over to the impersonators chest ready to shoot at any given second. "Tell him zhe truth before things get too out of hand."

"Whot are ya' talkin' about you bloody RED Spook!" Sniper instinctively reached out for his Kukri but forgot that he left it in the camper van, he curse under his breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about." stated the enemy Spy, he reached out his suit pocket slinging out his ambassador gun aiming it at the other spy's chest as well.

"Bloody Spoi, whot do ya' want from us?"

"YOU IMBECILE I AM THE BLU-" Before another word come out of the Frenchmans mouth his enemy had tackled him to the ground causing him to drop his gun. In defense he quickly shoved him to the right pinning him to the ground knocking his ambassador to the ground and kicking it away. The BLU threw two punches at his RED enemy, but he dodged them quickly grabbing both of the BLU's arms and swinging him off his chest. They rolled and tumbled around in the dirt both throwing punches. At this point it was too hard for the Sniper to know who was who. They both had on the same suit, not to mention that it was too dark to see exactly what was going on.

Though thinking about it he saw the opportunity to grab both of the Spy's guns and steadily aimed it at both of them. They both saw and stopped fighting but both gripped the back of their masks tight, causing the two to form a headache.

"Don't just stand there you fool! SHOOT HIM!" shouted one.

"Don't be so gullible bushman, SHOOT HIM!" yelled the other.

"Don't listen to him, I warned you he was a liar!" claimed the BLU Spy on the left.

"Mon ami, how can you trust him, I was with you zhis whole time." insisted the other BLU Spy on the right.

"SHUT BOTH OF YA' BLOODY MOUTHS!" Sniper yelled back. "One of you is the real Spoi, and the other is a fraud. The only way to find out who the real spoi is, is by guessing the safe-word." explained Sniper.

"But of course!" both the Spy's said at the same time.

"You, on the right." He pointed the gun to the Spy on the right signaling to tell him what he thought was the safe-word.

"Easy, shadow." said the BLU Spy

The enemy Spy let go slowly of the mans mask giving him a devilish grin eyes turning as black as the night. "Wrong answer.." BLU Spy quickly looked over at Sniper giving him a worried look. Sniper stared at the traitor in the eyes, but didn't shoot, at least not instantly. There was something warming about it, even if they were a cold grey blue something seemed really concerning about them.

"What are you waiting for mon ami, shoot."

"Snipeur, please don't..." Sniper cocked the guns hammer, his pointer finger resting on the trigger. The BLU Spy slowly put one of his hands behind him ready for anything that was about to go down. Everything happened in slow motion, but in reality was too damn fast. The BLU Spy rapidly pulled out a gun he had hidden and whipped it out aiming at the traitor.

_**BANG**_

_** BANG**_

_**A second of silence... Then a hit to the ground.**_

* * *

**See you in the next part! **


	13. Chapter 13: ONE, TWO, THREE PT:2

**Ready for the end? Here it is.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Previous:**

The enemy Spy let go slowly of the mans mask giving him a devilish grin eyes turning as black as the night. "Wrong answer.." BLU Spy quickly looked over at Sniper giving him a worried look. Sniper stared at the traitor in the eyes, but didn't shoot, at least not instantly. There was something warming about it, even if they were a cold grey blue something seemed really concerning about them.

"What are you waiting for mon ami, shoot."

"Snipeur, please don't..." Sniper cocked the guns hammer, his pointer finger resting on the trigger. The BLU Spy slowly put one of his hands behind him ready for anything that was about to go down. Everything happened in slow motion, but in reality was too damn fast. The BLU Spy rapidly pulled out a gun he had hidden and whipped it out aiming at the traitor.

_**BANG**_

_**BANG**_

_**A second of silence... Then a hit to the ground.**_

* * *

_**Continuation:**_

~{:Chapter 13: One Discovery, Two Shots, Three Words PT:2}~

Sniper slowly opened his eyes once the two shot sounds faded. He spotted both of the Spies lying on the ground. The Spy, Sniper shot was lying on his back putting pressure on his left bicep with his right hand. The false Spy laid on his stomach with his head to the side, blood seeping out of his shoulder. Sniper carefully watched for any indication of the impostor. Just as he suspected he saw a BLU suit turn into a faded RED, a different shade from the blood. The Sharpshooter cursed under his breath when he figured out the truth. His, REAL, buddy was clutching his chest wincing from the pain. Dropping the empty guns, he ran over to his friend for assistance.

"Aw Spook, oi'm so bloody sorry. Oi'm such an idiot oi-" Sniper talked a mile a minute speaking out his apologies.

Spy gave him a glare, thinking this isn't the time for apologies. "Just.. Help me up." He nodded his head giving the Spook a lift, Spy made a grunting noise experiencing a sharp pain running up his chest. "How the bloody hell did ya' get here? How did you know oi would be here? Where were you this whole-"

"Bushman... we can discuss all of zhis later."

"Let me take 'a look at that bullet hole ya' got in ya'." Sniper walked Spy over to a wall of rocks.

"Later. I want to get out zhis place and back over to zhe BLU base."

"Are you bloody crazy? You're gonna bleed out if we don't get ya' patched up mate." Sniper argued.

"Crazy? Moi? Says the one who shot his best friend." Spy tried to keep his humor but it was getting hard too, the pain was becoming immense.

Sniper could see the pain in the Spooks eyes and decided it was time to head over to the Camper van. "You don't look so good mate, oi should have some bandages and pain pills for ya' in me van." His thumb gestured over to the direction of his Camper.

Spy looked over at the enemies body and narrowed his eyes. "What about 'im?"

Sniper looked behind him and rolled his eyes. "He's dead nothin' ta' worry about."

"Hmmmm..." Spy stared at the body suspiciously. "Check his pulse and zhen we can go." he said starring into the eyes of the man in front of him.

Sniper exhaled deeply before moving over to the enemies body. Spy stood holding his aching chest, propping himself up against the rock he hid behind. Sniper bent down taking two of his fingers and holding it against RED Spy's throat. It was still warm, his fingers searched for the artery that gave him the signal, he found it. There was an eerie moment of stillness then a beat of movement, he still had a pulse. The RED Spy's eyes shot opened grabbing Snipers hand, shocking him in the process, and turned his body over now lying on his back. In an act of defense Sniper tries to pull back his hand, but the RED Spy is too strong. It must have been all the adrenaline giving him his strength. He quickly grabbed the Snipers neck with his free hand swinging it down with force, smashing the back of his skull against the ground as hard as he could.

"Gah!" Sniper yelled at the sudden force being presented to the back his head.

A satisfying crack could be heard as the Sniper laid on the ground unconscious. A sadistic smile appears before the murderer pleased with the cringing sound. He chuckles as blood can be seen sliding down the side of Snipers head.

"Snipeur!" A worried face formed on the masked man as he stared at his motionless friend. His eyes then wondered over to the killer with eyes narrowed, nose flared, and teeth clenching. Spy quickly ran over to the RED Spy grabbing him by the suit as best as he could. His chest was on fire but was quickly alleviated by anger.

"What have you done!" Blu Spy's eyes flaring

"If I can't have 'im, no one can." As cliche as it sounded it was true. He wanted the Sniper for himself so if he couldn't have him, no one could either.

Taking out his knife, flinging it open Spy slit the RED Spy's throat without any mercy. The Red chocked on his own blood making a disgusting gargling sound and then stopped breathing, moving, living. All the adrenaline calmed down and Spy started to feel the pain raise in his chest area again. He looked down at Sniper and checked for a pulse, it was faint but there. He needed to get his friend and himself out there fast. They both needed medical attention, and from how far the distance was hope was on edge, there was no way he could make it in time to rescue them both. He dragged Sniper as best as he could back to the Camper van. It took longer than before, with Spy's bullet hole he was bleeding, and trying to carry a limp body down unstable rocks were proving to be tricky. In the middle of walking he started to feel lightheaded and faint. But that wasn't going to stop him, it was Sniper he worried about the most. It was the act of urgency and fear that flushed him. Every step closer to the van he would glance down at his friend to make sure he was okay. It was pretty evident that the Sniper was in critical condition, but Spy refused to believe that his friend was most likely already dead.

"You're fine mon ami." Spy said as an excuse for hope. "Et's just a bump. Everything iz going to be okay, we are almost there."

Spy's chest was burning, blood rushing out with every fast beat of his heart. He needed to stay calm, collected, for if not he would bleed out to death. Slowly inching his way to the camper van he was starting to get tired. His vision started to get blurry, his head started to feel light.

_Just a little bit more. _He encouraged himself.

With the desperation of staying alive he tempted to run the rest of the way, but his body refused. Instead it did the complete opposite. Spy's body crashed to the ground panting more for fresh air. He landed on his back staring at the stars. He turned his head and saw the Sniper so lifeless, it reminded him of the day he walked in on the Marksman supposedly dead on the wooded cold floor during the war. All those times he said he would protect him, watch his back, tell him that everything would be okay. His words washed away meaning nothing anymore. "...I'm sorry..." He closed his eyes and relaxed. The air was silent and cool. Everything ached, the red fluid escaped his body, he could feel it. The smell was all too familiar, metallic-like. He could feel the movement of his heart.

Thump...

Thump...

Thump...

Thump.

The more he relaxed the slower his heartbeat felt. He looked back on good memories even some bad ones he and the Sniper shared. In those memories he remembered some words RED Spy said.

"How it felt to lose someone dear to you."

He reflected on those words, recalling at that moment he felt scared to be alone. He'd taken advantage of the friendship he shared with the bushman, leading him up to this point. Dying painfully with a bullet wound to the bicep bleeding out. Spy couldn't feel his hands anymore the pain stopped, and his heart rate was fading, then everything became silent again, dark, alone.

_There he is..._

_Leave him. Zhere is no vay he's going to survive..._

_MPH MPMPHM PMH!_

_UH! Fine... Get him in zhe vehicle..._

* * *

"He moved! I saw his finger twitch! Did ya' see that Pyro?!"

"MPHMPH!" Pyro clapped his hands excitingly

Engie moved closer to the man on the medical bed giving him a little shake. "Hey you awake?" The mans eyes hazily opened. The lights temporarily blinded him, his pupils soon adjusted. The man felt like he'd just woken up from a century of sleeping. Once he got the gist of his surroundings he noticed two men standing beside him. One in a gas mask and a flame retardant suit. The other a yellow helmet hat and overalls speaking in a heavy southern accent.

The confused man looked down at his chest seeing a white bandage wrapped neatly on it covering his bullet hole. He didn't feel pain anymore, instead he felt fatigued. Dark circles invaded underneath his gray blue eyes. His blue mask torn in some places revealing bits of his slick dark brown hair. A dark purple bruise started to show above his left eyebrow. He opened his mouth ready to speak words, but nothing really came out his mouth was dry.

"Pyro you mind gettin' some water?"

"MPH!" He quickly ran over to the sink turning the faucet knob, collecting water into a cup.

"Thanks. Here ya' go." Engie handed Spy the cup filled with fresh cold water.

His hands slightly shook while tilting the beverage into his mouth. The water felt heavenly sliding down his throat, it felt cooling, refreshing letting out a calming 'ahh'. "Merci." His throat still sounding a little hoarse despite the drink he just consumed. Spy tried clearing his throat before speaking again.

"How am I still alive."

"Well it's all thanks to this fella' right here." Engie pat the Pyros back encouragingly. "I guess you could say he let the cat out of the bag, he told me what was going on and what you had planned. I was skeptical at first, but that would explain some strange stuff that's been happenin'. I thought you could use a little help so we went to search for ya' bringing Medic along with us, thank god we did. When we arrived we found you unconscious almost bleeding to death. It was so bad Medic didn't think you would have a chance, but Pyro managed to convince him otherwise. He bandaged you up and well here you are."

Pyro looked down twiddling down at his thumbs in sorrow. "Don't be so sad, it was for the best. You did good Pyro, real good."

"What about zhe Snipeur iz he okay?" Spy looked around to find him, but he was no where in sight.

Engie then stopped to look at Spy. "Well there's no easy way of sayin' this... He... He didn't make it." Out of respect Engie took off is helmet hat, showing his bald head. "You sure are lucky to be alive you know that?" he added.

"I don't feel lucky." Spy muttered.

"I'll letcha' be, Medic probably wants to give you a check up to see how you're doin'." With that Engie gestured for Pyro to follow him out the door. He exited the infirmary and out into the waiting room, there were the rest of the mercs sitting in each of the chairs.

"How's the lad holdin' up." asked the Demolition expert.

"I told 'im what happened to Slim he needs time to recover, mentally and physically. I think we should give him some privacy boys." announced the Engineer.

All the mercenaries looked at each concerned for their teammate, one by one each of them left all except Medic. As a doctor he needed to stay with the paticent and give him a check up. Walking through the entrance he could already see the Spy cover his face with his gloved hands. Seeing the Spy showing such emotion sort of made him feel uncomfortable, but he tried to ignore it.

"You are very lucky to be alive. Being zhat far away from zhe respawn to register. You could have died... Permanently" spoke up Medic.

There was a pause of silence before Spy lowered his hands and spoke up. "So I've been told."

"How do you feel, physically I mean." Medic walked over to Spy's side bringing his stethoscope to his chest listening to the sound of his breathing.

"I feel a bit bruised and achy on my chest."

"Zhat iz normal. Does it hurt when I touch your arms or legs." Medic put some pressure on certain spots on his legs and arms getting no response. "Well everyzhing looks good. Let me know if you experience any swelling in the knees or feet." He wrapped his stethoscope around his neck letting it hang like a scarf. "I can give you some pain killers if you start to feel any pain in your chest. Come by every morning starting tomorrow so I can change your bandages, until the swelling goes down." He turned around grabbing the bottle of pills off the silver tray "Here take zhese."

Spy took them examining them. "If you have any further questions you know vhere to find me." Medic turned around ready to go back to his work desk and finish some files.

"Wait, docteur."

"Yes, Herr Spy?" Medic said turning around to face the depressed looking man.

"How did he die?"

Medic looked shocked at the sudden question, but calmly answered. He pushed his glasses up a little further up his nose. "Vell telling by the autopsy, from TBI, traumatic brain injury. He had a hard blow to zhe head, cracked zhat skull of his, and ruptured some blood vessels. His brains swelled from edema causing himself to be deprived of oxygen, soon dying from zhe lack of oxygen to zhe brain." Explained medic professionally.

"...I see."

"I know you've been through a lot zhese past days, vith faking your death and experiencing a traumatic event. But vhat I dont understand iz, if you don't mind me asking herr Spy, how did you manage to get yourself into zhis mess."

"Zhe RED Spy. He impersonated my identity, I found out where he was headed followed him were I exposed the truth. Me and the RED Spy got into a fight, the Sniper took both of our guns, RED Spy took a bullet to the shoulder, as I did to the chest. His disguise faded to its original color. Snipeur finally found out the truth. I told him to check for a pulse to confirm zhe Spy's death and thats when I witnessed zhe Spy grab the bushmans neck and smash his head... Against the ground..."

"Vhere iz zhe RED Spy no-"

"Dead... I sliced his throat open letting him choke on his own jealousy."

There was a bit of silence between the two. Spy slowly got up from the medical bed making sure he was stable before walking over to the exit. "Merci docteur, for helping me. I am tired so I'll see you tomorrow I suppose."

"Goodnight Herr Spy."

"Bonne nuit." he whispered as the door behind him shut. He made his way over to his dorm taking in the scent of exactly how he left it. He walked over to his desk pulling open the drawer to find a pack of cigarettes. He took one out lighting it filling his lungs with smoke and nicotine. His body relaxed as he slipped into his bed inhaling the chemicals that emitted from his stress stick. A few minutes later he found himself sleeping.

* * *

It had been a few months after the events that took place. Spy's bullet wound healed but left him a scar to remember. The mercenaries from the BLU team finally got caught up on all the action giving Spy their sympathy, but later acted as if nothing ever happened continuing the lives of an average mercenary. Although, they did mourn for their loss of a great Sniper. As for the RED, they didn't really care for the loss of their Spy, it was just seen as a accident and left at that.

The administrator left the incident as an 'accident' as well, hiring two more mercenaries. One for BLU and one for RED, another Sniper and another Spy. The Sniper did his job sniping off his opponents on the RED team whispering little messages to himself; like the old Sniper. Once in a while the BLU would talk to his new teammate getting to know him better as a person and not an assassin. Even though they wouldn't see eye-to-eye getting themselves into hostile fights. BLU Spy learned that he could get use to this 'New Sniper'. Even during wars every now and then the RED Spy would make his way into the Snipers nest and counter a successful backstab on the BLU, but would be requited by the BLU Spy as a promise he made to himself.

_I will never let the same faith happen to the next Sniper._

* * *

**The end...**

**I really hope this ending was good. I wanted someone to die in this chapter but I wasn't sure how to execute the death. I wanted to have a sad ending, but yet a happy one to recover from the beginning to middle. Anyways, I'm tired so I'm gonna go to bed. PEACE OUT MY LOVELY'S! **


End file.
